Tú vives en mi corazón
by Violet.Pierce
Summary: Las cosas no suceden por coincidencia es el destino que prepara las situaciones: MIMATO,TAKARI
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1.

* * *

Dos de enero.

Era temprano en la mañana, como era tradición cada 2 de cada mes, Taichi, Hikari y Mimi, viajaban ha aquella playa para visitarlo, ese lugar que lo vio por ultima vez con vida, ese lugar que fue testigo de la valentía que llevaba dentro de su corazón, ese lugar que lo convirtió en más que un héroe un ángel; hoy se cumpliría un año de lo sucedido, a todos los afecto de distinta manera, Taichi descargaba su tristeza entrenando, lo que en cierta forma le ayudaba ya que era un famoso jugador de futbol, Mimi se esforzaba por sonreír siempre y ayudar a los demás, mientras que la pequeña castaña, fue la mas afectada ya que tenia la misma edad que su primo, solía decir que lo veía en distinto lugares, el reflejo de un espejo, en la calle, en la escuela, después de todo era su compañero de banco… la pequeña castaña ya había cumplido 18 años y no dejaba de pensar en lo que desearía hacer su primo con esa edad, de vez en vez se desvelaba pensando, fantaseando con ello, ya que le resultaba tan irreal e ilógico todo lo ocurrido, sin duda la vida puede cambiar en tan solo unos segundos, segundos que mientras los vives parecen una eternidad, casi una vida entera.

Al llegar al lugar, lo primero que hicieron fue visitar la inscripción con su nombre, era realmente hermosa, era de piedra, tenia ángeles tallado en plata, junto con una foto.

-Kenshin, estamos aquí de nuevo, extrañándote.- el moreno poso su mano sobre la inscripción con el nombre de su primo, mientras rebeldes lagrimas salían sin intensión de detenerse, era un mal día.

-Ken, ¿recuerdas que te dije que traería girasoles?, aquí están, siempre cumplo mis promesas, más cuando son hechas a personas que amo con todo mi corazón.- la chica de ojos color caramelo tomo la mano del moreno y le sonrió.- a él no le gustaría verte así.

-Lo sé, pero no puedo evitarlo, soy un deportista sentimental quien lo diría, la mayoría me ve como una masa de musculo sin cerebro ni sentimientos.- el moreno sonrió aunque al pasar de unos segundos se convierto en una mueca.

-Sabes que no eres eso, a Ken tampoco le gustaría escuchar que te trataras así, sabes cuando le gustaba que rieras.

-No es justo, era demasiado joven, porque no le ocurrió eso a un vil criminal, porque a un chico inocente, el universo no es justo.

-El decidió lanzarse al mar a salvar a ese chico, lo sabes, siempre fue así, ayudaba a los demás sin importar que.

-Pero su estúpido hermano pudo ayudarlo antes que el mar lo arrastrara… ¿y que hizo? Nada, solo abrazo a su novia sin mover un dedo, que clase de persona no ayuda a su hermano, el lo mato, es un asesino.

-No es bueno que sigas llamándolo así, no te hace bien.

-Es lo que creo y lo seguiré diciendo hasta que me muera, maldito cobarde asesino, pero como pecas pagas y créeme que espero que page.

- Ven aquí.- la castaña abrazo al futbolista, acunándolo y meciéndolo intentando de esa forma calmar un poco el dolor que sentía.

* * *

Hikari había caminado por aquellas enormes rocas hasta llegar al lugar exacto donde estuvo por ultima vez su primo, se sentó en la más cercana al mar, lo contemplo por unos instantes, tan inmenso, tan tranquilo, tan traicionero y cruel, después de lo sucedido le tenia respeto al mar, al igual que temor, pero ¿Quién no?, sin importar quien sea la persona que el mar arrastra llevándosela con él, el solo ver algo así te hace ver aquella masa azul desde otra perspectiva, en el caso de la castaña de cabello largo había sido una persona querida, una persona amada, sentía que el mar le había robado una parte de su ser, se sentía incompleta, rota, esa era la mejor forma de describir lo que sentía, aun así ella siempre sonreía pues su primo le había enseñado eso, sonreír y nunca rendirse ante un sueño _'El único limite es el cielo', _era lo que siempre escuchaba la castaña cuando pretendía darse por vencida ante alguna adversidad.

-¿Qué haces aquí?.- dijo una voz masculina conocida, en su tono de voz se podía sentir el resentimiento y la culpa que lo corroía por dentro.

-Vine a verlo, ¿tu que haces aquí?, ¿vienes a disculparte por lanzarlo a salvar a tu pequeño cuñadito?.- la voz de Hikari sonó fría como el más duro tempano de hielo.

-No fue mi culpa, pequeña imbécil, tu tuviste la culpa, le metiste miles de ideas en mi contra, tu lo mataste incluso antes de que el mar se lo llevara.- el chico tomo a la castaña por el brazo, comenzando a darle empujones.- tu y tu hermano, toda tu familia, se creen mucho por tener más que yo, siempre le hicieron creer a Ken que merecía más de lo que recibía de nuestra parte.

-Solo le ofrecimos amor, palabra que es claro no conoces su significado, todo el tiempo intentaste convertirlo en alguien resentido con el mundo, tu problema es que no lo conseguiste.

-¡Pendeja!, tu deberías ser la que el mar ese llevo hace un año, que sigas viva es un pequeño error del destino déjame arreglarlo.- el chico se acerco más a la castaña y la empujo con todas sus fuerzas haciendo que esta perdiera el equilibrio y callera al mar.

Una vez más la historia se repetía, una joven vida luchaba contra esa enorme masa de agua azul, una joven vida que había sido puesto en riesgo por el mismo chico, alguien que sin duda, no tenia corazón.

Hikari luchaba contra la fuerte corriente que la alejaba más y más de la superficie impidiéndole salir, fue en ese instante cuando estaba apunto de perder el conocimiento cuando vio a su primo junto a ella, la castaña sintió que alguien la tomaba y la ayudaba a llegar a la superficie aprovecho ese instante y grito el nombre de su hermano, quien de inmediato comenzó a escanear el lugar para dar con el paradero de su hermana, tardo pocos segundo para ver el horrible escenario en que se encontraba su hermana menor, no titubeo ni un segundo le pidió a Mimi que llamara a los guarda costas, mientras el se arrojaba al mar para ayudar a su hermana, el moreno estaba decidido, no dejaría que ese maldito mar robara una vez más alguien amado, no tardo mucho en llegar al lugar donde se encontraba instantes atrás su hermana pero ya no estaba, tomo aire, y se sumergió nado unos metros y logro divisarla estaba en contra de una roca, tenia una herida en su cabeza, el corazón del chico se apretó, aun asi siguió nadando tomo rápidamente a su hermana y la saco hasta la superficie, nadado hasta llegar a la orilla, tomo sus piernas y la llevo hasta la arena. El moreno comenzó a darle respiración boca a boca, una y otra vez, se veía desesperado pero era completamente comprensible ante la situación, no pasaron muchos segundos cuando la castaña comenzó a toser y expulsar toda el agua marina que había tragado.

Los guarda costas llegaron al lugar, tanto por tierra como por aire, se decidió que lo mejor era llevar a Hikari a la clínica, no solo por el tiempo que había estado bajo el mar, sino por la herida que tenia en su frente. Durante el viaje en el helicóptero el moreno solo sostenía la mano fría de su hermana, se veía perdido en sus pensamientos, tenia miedo de pensar que Kari se había lanzado al mar con el propósito de quitarse la vida, sabia que de todos era una de las mas afectadas con la muerte de su primo era ella, pero se rehusaba a pensar algo así, pues sabia que ella nunca haría algo de ese tipo, sin mencionar que la pequeña nunca actuaba de forma imprudente sin importar la situación.

Una vez en la clínica, la castaña fue llevada rápidamente a urgencias mientras Mimi y Taichi debían llenar formularios.

-¿Esto es realmente necesario?.- pregunto el castaño casi en un gruñido.

-Si, señor Yagami.- dijo una de las recepcionistas que no dejaba de ver al guapo futbolista.

-Tranquilo, Tai, yo me encargare de llenar todos estos papeles, ve por un café.- la chica de ojos color miel le sonrió.

-Volveré rápido.- el futbolista camino hasta la maquina de café.

-Supongo que el universo por fin ha hecho algo bien, llevarse a la latosa de tu hermana de este mundo, es un bien para toda la humanidad, felicitare cuando vea al chico que la empujo.

-¿Qué quieres decir con que alguien la empujo?, ¿tu lo viste?, Takumi, contéstame.- el moreno tomo fuertemente el brazo del chico que lo veía divertido.

-Siendo sincero, yo mismo la empuje, tenia que darle equilibrio al universo, hace un año se llevo a alguien bueno, este año debía llevarse a alguien malo, tu sabes hay que mantener el balance.- el chico apenas y alcanzo a terminar la frase cuando recibió un puñetazo que lo tiro de inmediato al suelo.

-Kari, siempre se preocupo de Ken, no solo era su primo, era su mejor amigo, paso días sin dormir luego de su accidente… tu sabes muy bien que aquí el único responsable fuiste tu, con tu enorme egoísmo preferiste arriesgar la vida de tu hermano que la tuya, maldito cobarde, si algo le pasa a mi hermana no lo dejare pasar, no hare lo mismo que tu madre.

* * *

Un joven medico de cabellos color oro caminaba rápidamente hasta una de las salas de urgencias, solo le habían informado que la paciente estuvo apunto de ahogarse, algo bastante extraño debido a la época del año.

-Doctor Takaishi.- dijo una de las enfermeras.

El rubio contemplo a la paciente unos instantes, no sé veía muy bien, a simple vista se veía que tenia hipotermia y convulsiones, el doctor se acerco a la castaña, tenia fiebre y para empeorar las cosas estaba inconsciente.

-Rápido necesita una dosis de antibióticos y antipiruvicos, luego hay que llevarla a rayos necesito saber que tan grave es el golpe de su cabeza.

-¡Nooo!, por favor dime que es mentira… es mi culpa no debí quedarme dormida… por favor.- la castaña hablaba frases sin sentido mientras las enfermeras se encargaban de administrar lo indicado por el doctor.

-Listo doctor, ¿esperamos un poco antes de llevarla a hacer los exámenes?

-No, hay que llevarla de inmediato.

-Pero, doctor Takaishi…

-He dicho que de inmediato.

Las enfermeras obedecieron la orden tomaron la camilla y procedieron a llevar a Hikari a rayos para realizar los exámenes, el rubio seguía de cerca la camilla de la castaña, se sentía preocupado, de pronto sintió que no podía dejar que nada le ocurriera, lo había decidido no dejaría que nada le ocurriera, no si él podía evitarlo. Los exámenes se hicieron con rapidez debido a la urgencia del caso, al recibir los análisis el rubio respiro un poco más aliviado, ya que la herida solo era superficial, con el cuidado debido no tardaría en curarse. Las enfermeras llevaron a la chica a una de las habitaciones de la clínica.

-¿Doctor Takaishi piensa quedarse?.- pregunto la única enfermera que aun permanecía en la habitación.

-Sí, la vigilare un rato, mi turno ya termino, no te preocupes puedes irte, yo me hare cargo de todo.- la enfermera asintió y salió del lugar.

-Al menos ya te ves un poco mejor.- dijo el rubio para si mismo, sabiendo que por las dosis de medicamentos que había recibido la chica que tenia en frente no despertaría.

-Te devolveré el collar mañana…

-¿Qué collar?.- el rubio miro el cuello de la chica pero no tenia nada, reviso entre sus pertenencias pero no había ningún collar.- tranquila, todo lo peor ya paso, te pondrás bien en un par de días, ya veras.- tomo la mano de Hikari y la sostuvo.

¿Qué haría una chica tan hermosa, sola cerca de una zona rocosa peligrosa?, no tenia sentido para él… ¿el collar que devolvería de quien seria? ¿Su novio?, de seguro es de su novio, es demasiado hermosa para no tener uno.

* * *

El rubio soltó la mano de su paciente y se recostó en el sillón que estaba al lado de la cama, por alguna razón no podía quitarle la mirada a aquella chica, le parecía tan frágil y delicada, como si en cualquier momento pudiera quebrarse en mil pedazos.

* * *

-Parientes de Hikari Yagami.- dijo una enfermera.

-¡Nosotros! .- exclamo la chica de ojos color caramelo, señalándose a ella y a Taichi.

-La paciente esta estable, ya salió del estado de gravedad, ahora esta en su habitación, aun así no puede recibir visitas hasta mañana, lo más recomendable para ella y para Uds. Es que descansen.

-No, no me moveré de esta clínica a menos que sea llevándome a mi hermana a casa.

-Taichi, cálmate, nadie te esta ordenando irte, es solo un consejo, creo que hoy deberíamos quedarnos por si algo surgiera, pero mañana tu iras a casa, dormirás un rato, te darás un baño y volverás, Hikari te necesita en una pieza.

-Está bien.- contesto sin muchas ganas.

-Así me gusta.- sonrió.- anda sentémonos no podemos permanecer de pie toda la noche.

* * *

Las horas pasaron relativamente rápido, sin que lo notaran amaneció, Taichi había seguido la orden de Mimi, estaba en su casa preparándose para tomar un baño, ya había avisado a sus padres, su madre estaba en áfrica en medio de una sesión de fotografía, dudaba que recibiera el mensaje a tiempo, mientras que su padre estaba en el extranjero haciendo de representante de una de las empresas que ayudaba a administrar, por lo que había decidido dar aviso a los amigos de Hikari, pero no había podido contactar a ninguno, bueno casi a ninguno, al único que pudo localizar fue a Kouji, quien de inmediato dijo que iría a la clínica; como cambiaban las cosas cuando Ken estaba vivo, Hikari y Kouji no se soportaban, sus personalidades siempre chocaban, y no se esforzaban en aparentar llevarse bien, pero luego de la muerte de Ken, se unieron, al punto de casi no separarse para nada, eran compañeros de salón y de banco, Hikari esperaba a Kouji mientras este entrenaba con el equipo de básquet, y Kouji esperaba a Hikari cuando estaba con el grupo de danza o estaba trabajando en el periódico escolar. Era como sino pudiesen estar el uno sin el otro, Kouji luego de la muerte de Ken había terminado una relación de 2 años con Zoe, mientras que Hikari rompió con su novio Willis debido a que este tuvo que volver a Estados Unidos.

El tomo un baño que no duro más de 20 minutos, salió se puso su pijama y se tumbo en la cama, dormiría unas horas antes de ir nuevamente a la clínica, antes de cerrar los ojos vio una fotografía en el mueble al lado de su cama, era él y Mimi hacia unos años, cuando eran novios, no pudo evitar pensar que en ese entonces todo en su vida estaba en su lugar, ahora todo era un desastre, él era un desastre, no podía culparse por seguir solo, desde la muerte de su primo no estaba en su mejor situación emocional, de hecho intentaba no demostrar emociones, ya que creía que de esa forma dolería menos, aunque en el fondo el dolor solo era doble, el intentar no sentir nada y el sentir ese dolor que te quita el habla, que ni siquiera te deja liberar sollozos, era un trabajo duro, pero que prefería hacer; aun guardaba una pequeña esperanza de guardar algo de su vieja personalidad y tal vez así poder volver con Mimi, la extrañaba, ella siempre sabia que hacer o decir para tranquilizarlo, para hacerlo sonreír, fue con esos pensamientos que se quedo profundamente dormido después de un día extremadamente duro tanto físicamente como emocionalmente.

* * *

Un rebelde rayo de luz se filtro entre las cortinas de la habitación, dirigiéndose directamente a una de las mejillas de la castaña que aun dormía por causa de los medicamentos, lentamente comenzó a mover su mano derecha, la llevo a sus ojos, posándola luego por el resto de su cara, lentamente abrió los ojos, una habitación blanca la rodeaba, ¿ese era el cielo?, no, no podía ser el cielo tenia apariencia de hospital, se sentó lentamente en la cama, sin duda no era cielo y no estaba muerta, se supone que cuando estas muerto no siente dolor.

-Ya despertaste me alegra mucho, ¿como te sientes?.- dijo una voz masculina desconocida para la castaña.

- Me siento… no me siento muy bien, me duele la cabeza, y los labios los tengo secos como si hubiera estado en el desierto.- entre cerro los ojos para ver si asi reconocía al que hasta ese minuto era el receptor de sus palabras.- disculpa, no te recuerdo, ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Mi nombre es Takeru Takaishi soy tu doctor, tranquila no debes reconocerme cuando llegaste aquí estabas inconsciente.- sonrió.- en un par de días estarás bien.

-¿Eres doctor?.- pregunto incrédula, no podía ser doctor, para ser doctor debería tener cuando 25… 26 años, y el lucia mucho menor, como si tuviese 20 años recién cumplidos.

-Sí, soy doctor.- sonrió

-¿No deberías ser mayor?- ladeo la cabeza mientras observaba detenidamente al rubio, era increíblemente guapo, tenia el cabello color oro más bello que sus ojos habían visto jamás, unos ojos brillantes de un azul casi turquesa, una sonrisa tierna, era como un ángel, tal vez después de todo si estaba muerta.- ¡Por Dios!, estoy muerta, tu eres un ángel y yo estoy muerta, no es justo si morí no se supone que no debería sentir dolor.

-No estas muerta, y yo no soy un ángel.- rio.- y sí, soy doctor, tengo 25 años, hace poco llegue a trabajar a esta clínica.

-Lo siento.- la castaña se sonrojo, había hablado demás, ahora quedaría como la paciente loca, genial era lo único que le faltaba.

-¡Ay no!, tienes la cara roja, la fiebre debió volver.- el rubio se acerco a Hikari y puso sus manos sobre su cara, estaba fría, es decir fría para alguien que se suponía tenia fiebre, luego de unos segundos comprendió que no era fiebre lo que la castaña tenia.- Te ruborizaste.- dijo con voz burlona.

-Sí, dije estupideces pensando que estaba muerta y ahora debes pensar que soy la paciente más loca a la que has atendido.- hizo un puchero.

-No creo eso, creo que eres la paciente más dulce a la que me ha tocado atender.

El rubio se quedo viendo a su paciente, se veía mucho más hermosa que el día anterior, el color había vuelto a su rostro, tenia el cabello largo casi a la mitad de su espalda, color castaño chocolate, y sus ojos parecían dos rubís que lo observaban con una mezcla de ternura y vergüenza.

-Sí claro.- rio en forma dificultosa.- ¿es normal que me duela todo el cuerpo?

-Si, estuviste mucho tiempo bajo el agua, tuviste hipotermia, ¿Cómo fue que llegaste al agua, resbalaste?

-No.

-Sino resbalaste como caíste… ¿Tu te lanzaste al agua de un lugar tan peligroso?

-No, me empujaron.- Hikari giro su rostro para asi no ver los ojos del guapo doctor.

-¿Quién?, si alguien te empujo deberías dejar constancia con la policía.- el rubio sin pensarlo dos veces tomo el rostro de la castaña haciendo que esta volviera a verlo.

-Mi primo, Takumi, el me empujo, el quería que muriera para dejar al universo en equilibrio.

-¿En equilibrio?, ¿a que te refieres?

-Ayer hace un año, su hermano, Kenshin murió en el mismo lugar en que yo caí al mar, ayer estaba ahí por su aniversario, y me acerque al lugar rocoso porque deseaba estar más cerca de él, fue cuando Takumi apareció y dijo todo eso, luego me empujo, nunca le agrade, ni yo ni mi familia.

-Traeré lo necesario para que dejes constancia, lo que hizo rebaza todo los estándares de sanidad mental, tu primo tiene un problema y debe ser atendido.

-No, no dejare constancia, eso terminaría de matar a mi tía, si ella cambia de opinión yo presentare una queja hasta entonces no hare nada.

-Sino lo haces tu lo hare yo.

-No puedes, hiciste un juramento esto es confidencial entre tú y yo, no puedes romper eso, estarías faltando a tu juramento.

-¿Cómo es que sabes tanto?.- sonrió.- ¿vez muchas series?

-No, mi padre es abogado.- sonrió.

-¡Auch!, esta bien no insistiré, respetare la confidencialidad medico- paciente, pero prométeme que tendrás más cuidado y que no estarás sola junto con tu primo.

-Lo prometo.

-Dejare pasar a tu amiga, se quedo toda la noche para verte.

* * *

Mimi llevaba un buen rato desde que la enferma la había despertado diciéndole que ya había amanecido, no veía la hora de poder ver a Hikari y que esta estuviera consciente, había rezado gran parte de la noche, no quería que nada le pasara, esa chica no solo había sido su cuñada en algún momento de su vida, era su amiga a pesar de la diferencia de edad, aunque entre 18 y 26 no había mucha diferencia de edad, solo 8 años; no pudo evitar recordar cuando abrió la tienda de esencias, Hikari había tomado fotografías de toda la tienda para el sitio web que ella misma había creado, todo para ayudarla, como no iba adorar a esa chica, era como su hermanita menor.

-¡Hikari!.- grito Mimi desde el umbral de la puerta.

-Hola, Mimi.- la castaña sonrió.

-No debes gritar en las clínicas, que no se repita o nos reprenderán a los tres.- dijo el rubio.

-Lo siento.- contesto Mimi y Hikari a una voz.

-Jajaja, tranquilas, al que reprenderán es a mi, no a Uds., las dejare solas, cualquier cosa solo llamen.- ambas chicas asintieron, mientras el rubio dejaba el cuarto.

-¿Cómo estas?, ¿Cómo te sientes?

-No mentiré, no me siento muy bien, me duele todo el cuerpo, pero Takeru dijo que era normal.

-¿Takeru?, desde cuando tuteas a tus mayores.

-El no parece mayor.- se defendió.

-Si pero es mayor.

-Solo tiene 25 años.

-Como sea, no discutiré sobre eso, no es como que sean novios o algo así, Taichi fue a casa para tomar un baño y dormir un poco, pronto volverá, así que no te quedaras sola en ningún instante, tus padres no pueden venir, llegaran en dos semanas, creo que no pudieron adelantar sus viajes.

-Es normal, ellos siempre están muy ocupados.

-Taichi, llamo a tus amigos, Kouji dijo que vendría a verte, no sí hoy o mañana, aunque yo creo que mañana tomando en cuenta que debe estar terminando ese trabajo de biología que tienen.

-Sonso, no debería venir, no estoy mal, es decir no estoy al 100% pero en unos días lo estaré, además debe terminar su parte del trabajo, yo ya hice la mía, venir es pérdida de tiempo.

-Sabes que el no considera que sea una perdida de tiempo, ¿Cuándo se harán novios?

-¿De que hablas?, solo somos amigos.

-Uds. Son más que amigos, he visto como te mira, y créeme los chicos no ven de esa forma a sus amigas.

-Exageras, no quiero hablar de eso.

-Pero… esta bien, pero sabes que igual forma terminaremos hablando de esto.

Ambas chicas hablaron por más de una hora, la castaña mayor decidió no tocar el tema de cómo había ido a parar a la clínica, pues sabia que era muy delicado, por lo que la distrajo con diferentes temas, como que podía sobornar a las enfermeras con fotos autografiadas de Taichi para que le trajeran comida decente, lo que fue aceptado de inmediato por Hikari.

-Chicas lo siento, la hora de visita termino.- anuncio una enfermera.

-¡Argh!, esta bien, luego nos vemos si.- sonrió la castaña de cabello largo y ondulado.

-Sí, dile a Taichi que lo adoro.

-Lo sabe, aun así se lo diré.- rio.

Hikari se quedo sola, en su habitación, sin darse cuenta comenzó a quedarse dormida, fue en ese momento cuando vio una silueta junto a ella, era Kenshi y llevaba su collar, era imposible, de todas las veces que ella lo había visto luego de su muerte, ella siempre lo vio sin el collar, y ahora, ahí estaba colgando de su cuello, ¿pero como si ella nunca alcanzo a entregárselo?

-¿Qué miras?

-Yo… nada, solo recordaba algo.- le sonrió al rubio medico.

-Vengo a chequear como estas, ¿has sentido algún malestar?

-Solo lo que te comente cuando desperté… ¿puedo tutearte?

-Claro, supongo que eso significa que ya no tienes problemas con mi edad.- la miro entrecerrando sus ojos.

-No.-rio.- ¿Esta todo bien?

-Si, estas mejorando rápido, eres una chica muy fuerte.- el rubio miro su reloj.- es la hora de mi descanso.

-¿Te iras?, ¿no puedes comer aquí?, prometo no pedirte ni reclamar por la comida de la clínica.

-Está bien, espera un poco.- el rubio salió, no tardo más de 3 minutos en volver.- Ok, hoy hare esta excepción, solo porque estamos convirtiéndonos en amigos.- sonrió.

-¿Somos amigos?.- lo miro asombrada.- me agrada.- rio.

-Los amigos saben cosas uno del otro, asi que hare algunas preguntas.- la castaña asintió.- tu también puedes preguntarme lo que sea.- ¿Vas en tu ultimo año de escuela, bueno en lo que queda de el?

-Sí, estudio en la secundaria de Odaiba.- vio como la miro el rubio.- que mi hermano sea famoso no significa que vaya a escuelas privadas o algo así, además es una buena escuela.

-Tienes razón, ¿Sabes que quieres estudiar?

-La verdad aun no lo decido, me gusta la fotografía desde que era pequeña, mi madre influyo mucho en eso, ya que es fotógrafa, también me gustaría seguir Derecho, porque entiendo bastantes cosas, además da la posibilidad de ser un superhéroe, y adoro la danza.

-Dos carreras en el ámbito del arte, una en el ámbito humanista, interesante, ¿te gusta algún deporte?

-El básquet, de hecho lo practico, claro que no en la escuela, pero si cuando Kouji me pide que lo ayude a entrenar por algún torneo de la escuela, también se jugar futbol, Taichi me enseño.

-Si Taichi te enseño a jugar futbol debes ser bastante buena.- sonrió.- entonces, ¿juegas básquet por tu novio Kouji?

-Genial, otra persona que cree que es mi novio.- bufo.- Kouji es mi mejor amigo desde bueno desde que Ken no esta, juego básquet porque Ken me enseño, él era el capitán del equipo de la escuela.

-Ya veo, ¿te percataste que con esto de no poder salir de la clínica hasta que te den el alta, perderás clases? ¿No te hace feliz eso?

-No, la verdad no, me agrada la escuela, tengo lindos recuerdo de ahí, del salón en que esta mi curso.- la castaña bajo la mirada.- estoy en el mismo salón que el año anterior, por lo que suelo quedarme luego de clases para verlo, es casi como si pudiera escuchar a Ken.

-¿Eran compañeros de salón?

-Sí, teníamos la misma edad, bueno el era unos meses menor que yo.

-Mmm… es tu turno, pregunta lo que desees.

-¿Cuándo escuchaste que me gustaba el básquet tus ojos brillaron, jugabas cuando estabas en la escuela?

-Sí, pero al entrar a la universidad lo deje, a veces lo extraño, pero no me he animado a jugar nuevamente.

-Tengo una idea, pero, te la diré cuando ya no sea tu paciente.- sonrió.- ¿Por qué elegiste medicina, porque no otra carrera?

-Porque siendo doctor puedo ayudar a las personas, también quiero ser un superhéroe.- rio.

-¿Tienes novia?.- el rubio abrió los ojos como plato.- ¿que?, tu me preguntaste si Kouji era mi novio, estoy haciendo el mismo tipo de preguntas que tu.- el rubio la seguía viendo con una clara expresión de impresión.- esta bien, yo responderé primero, no tengo novio, tenia hace un tiempo pero terminamos, el tuvo que volver a Estados Unidos, su nombre era Willis, tu turno de responder.

-No tengo novia, de hecho hace mucho estoy soltero, no por que mi trabajo robe mucho de mi tiempo, sino porque tengo deseos de encontrar a alguien especial, mi ex se llama Catalina, es doctora también, claro que no trabaja aquí, la conocí en la universidad.

-¿Entonces buscas a tu alma gemela?, muy pocas personas hacen eso, sabias, si todas buscaran a su alma gemela, no habrían tantos divorcios.

-Probablemente tengas razón, ¿tú buscas a tu alma gemela?

-Mmm… no, es decir, es mi alma gemela, el destino se encargara de juntarnos, por eso no la busco, solo estoy atenta.

* * *

-Que bueno que llegaste, bello durmiente.- rio.

-Muy graciosa, ¿Hikari ya despertó?

-Sí, quédate tranquilo esta bien, una de las enfermeras me dijo que dentro de dos días podrá irse a casa.

-Genial, ¿pasaste a verla?

-Sí, pídele a la enfermera que quieres verla, ellas harían cualquier cosa por ti.- rio.

-¿Celosa?.- el moreno alzo una ceja.

-Tal vez un poco.- rio.- anda dile a una de las enfermeras que deseas ver a Hikari.

La castaña se quedo viendo como el moreno se acercaba hablar con una de las enfermeras que ni se tomaba la molestia de quitarle la mirada al moreno, sonrió para asi misma después de todo si se ponía un tanto celosa de que otras mujeres se le acercaran, por eso habían terminado, ninguna chica en su sano juicio estaría completamente tranquila teniendo un novio futbolista.

* * *

-¡Hey! Rayito de sol, ¿como estas?.- sonrió el moreno al ver a su hermana sentada en la cama.

-Mucho mejor que cuando me sacaste del mar ayer, ¿dormiste bien?.- pregunto mientras le indicaba que se sentara en su cama.

-Algo así, soñé como eran nuestras vidas antes, cuando yo era novio de Mimi, y tu salías a distintas tocatas con Kenshin, Zoe y Kouji, éramos felices en ese entonces no crees, ¿crees que algún día volveremos a ser asi de felices?

-Sí.

-Pero, Kenshin ya no esta, eso hace que todo cambie.

-No necesariamente, él siempre esta con nosotros, solo debes aprender a ver esos pequeños detalles en los que se hace presente.

-¿Aun lo vez?

-Sí, sabes, tiene su collar, el que no pude entregarle ese día.

-¿Cómo así?

-Hace un rato lo vi, llevaba el collar… ¿Cuándo me sacaste del mar, llevaba el collar?

-Pues ahora que lo dices no, creí que lo habías dejado en casa.

-Nunca me quito el collar, sabes lo importante que es para mí.

-Entonces él por fin recupero su collar, me alegra, amaba ese collar.- el moreno tomo a su pequeña hermana y la recostó sobre su pecho.- sí el esta bien nosotros también debemos estarlo, porque él…

-Porque él vive en nuestros corazones.-completo la castaña.

* * *

-Takaishi.

-Ichijouji, ¿termino tu turno?

-Sí.- dijo el chico de cabello azul sentándose junto al rubio.- ¿no te vi en tu descanso donde te metiste?

-Estaba con mi paciente.

-¿La chica que casi se ahoga?

-Sí, me pidió que la acompañara, sabes nos estamos haciendo amigos.- sonrió.

-Quítate esa sonrisa del rostro, ella es menor que tu y es tu paciente.

-Lo sé, nada me impide ser amigo de ella.

-No me refiero a eso, tu sonrisa demostraba otra cosa, dime que no te gusta tu paciente por favor.

-No lo había pensado.- el rubio ladeo la cabeza.- es muy hermosa sabes, además es dulce, simpática, pero es mi amiga, sabes que es lo mejor de todo que juega básquet.

-Eso es interesante, ¿tiene más amigos que jueguen básquet?

-Si, nombro a uno, ¿por?

-Vamos, extrañas jugar básquet, y la verdad es que yo también, podríamos juntarnos con los pequeños cuando tengamos tiempo y jugar un poco.

-No son pequeños, tienen 18.

-Sigue habiendo una gran diferencia de edad entre tú y ella.

-Basta, no me gusta, sabes que estoy buscando algo serio.

Como su mejor amigo le podía decir que le gustaba su paciente, es decir hace cuanto la conocía, casi un día, por favor, no tenia sentido, si ella seguía en la escuela, como podría salir con alguien menor, no podía, seria pedofilia, aunque técnicamente no, ya que era mayor de edad, pero aun así… tal vez si fuera mayor, todo seria más fácil, pero que rayos, ¡no!, no puede gustarme un paciente, el rubio se reprendió mentalmente por pensar así.

-Takaishi.-el chico de cabello azul al no recibir respuesta, golpee el brazo de su amigo.- oye, le dirás sobre jugar básquet?

-Sí, no te preocupes.

* * *

El tiempo paso rápidamente, entre visitas de Taichi, Mimi y Kouji, la castaña casi no noto se percato del paso de los dos días que le quedaban en el hospital, esta era su ultima noche ahí, al día siguiente seria dada de alta.

La castaña acaba de cerrar su libro, dejándolo en el mueble que había al lado de su cama, se cubrió con las cobijas pues era una noche helada, fue cuando sintió un ruido en la puerta de su cuarto, giro su mirada siguiendo el ruido, pero no había nada, Hikari se levanto rápidamente de la cama y abrió la puerta, pudo ver varias enfermeras caminando por los pasillos, y un chico, Takumi, la veía desde lo lejos casi al lado de la maquina de sodas, sin pensarlo dos veces cerro la puerta, y corrió a su cama, se tapo con las cobijas, no debía temer, se repetía una y otra vez, nada malo pasara, fue así como se quedo dormida.

* * *

-Hikari, ¿te falta mucho?

-No, casi estoy lista.

-Genial, eso significa que le falta mucho, te dije que no empacaras tanta ropa para ella, debe tener un debate mental sobre con que saldrá de la clínica.

-¡Hey!, es una chica tiene derecho a escoger que ropa usar

-Listo, ¿Qué tanto hablabas de mí, hermano?.- la castaña entrecerró sus ojos.

No podía enfadarse con sus comentarios, era consciente de que había demorado bastante, al final había optado por unos jeans un tanto desgastados, zapatillas de lona negras, una camiseta blanca que decía 'Take a look' y una chaqueta de cuero verde, no llevaba maquillaje, solo un poco de rímel y algo de labial, su cabello lacio iba suelto.

-Te ves linda.-exclamo Mimi.- esa camiseta es de tu faceta 'chica mala que va tocatas y conciertos de rock'.

-No es una faceta, es un estilo de música, aunque si, con esto voy a los conciertos.-rio.- es cómodo, además después de todo lo que paso todos me quedaran viendo, por lo mismo se los aconsejo.- señalo su camiseta.

-Pobre del que te mire, no quiero ningún chico baboso tras de ti.- el moreno tomo las cosas de su hermana y salió de la habitación.

-Algunas cosas nunca cambian, ¿vamos o quieres quedarte en la clínica más tiempo?

-Adelántate, ya te alcanzo.

Hikari salió de la habitación y detuvo a la enfermera que se hacia más conocía después de su estadía.

-Disculpa, ¿sabes por casualidad donde esta el doctor Takaishi?

-Justo allá.- indico la chica, sonriendo.

-Muchas gracias, ten.- la castaña le dio una fotografía de Taichi autografiada, después de todo le habían servido bastante.

-Doctor Takaishi.- dijo sonriendo.

-Hikari, veo que ya estas lista para irte, espero no volver a encontrarme contigo por los mismo motivos que esta vez.

-Descuida no pasara de nuevo, recuerdas que te dije que cuando dejara de ser tu paciente te diría algo.

-Sí.- ladeo la cabeza y la observo con curiosidad.

-Pues ese día cuando te quedaste a pasar tu descanso conmigo hablamos sobre jugar básquet y había pensando que no deberías dejar algo que realmente te gusta, ¿te gustaría jugar básquet conmigo y Kouji? Puedes invitar a algún amigo, y ya sabes, hacer equipos, tú y tu amigo, yo y mi amigo, la semana siguiente yo y tu amigo, tú y Kouji, y luego nosotros del mismo equipo ¿que dices?

-Iba a proponerte lo mismo, pero estos últimos días han pasado muy rápido y perdí la noción del tiempo, claro que podemos hacer eso, me encantaría, ¿Cómo nos pondremos de acuerdo?

-Dame tu celular.- el rubio solo atino a dárselo, ella lo tomo e inserto su numero a la lista de contactos del rubio, luego busco el numero de él y lo agrego a su celular.- pues este es el mío.-dijo sin más, cuando llegue a casa te agregare a Facebook y de ahí saco tu msn, así se nos hará más fácil comunicarnos.

-¿Lo tenias todo planeado?.-dijo riendo.

-Admite que soy buena haciendo este tipo de planes.-rio.- debo irme o sino mi hermano vendrá a buscarme y me llevara cargando al auto.-rodo los ojos.- supongo que hablamos luego.

-Sí, cuídate.- se despidió con la mano.

-Tu también.

* * *

La castaña estaba algo cansada, luego de llevar a Hikari a su casa, le había preparado un pastel de bienvenida, lo que le había quitado bastante tiempo y como si fuera poco, debía ir a ver como iban las cosas en su tienda, sus compañeras ya se habían marchado, mientras ella seguía acomodando unas esencias en su lugar, cuando de pronto sintió que la puerta de la tienda se abría rápidamente y se cerro dando un portazo.

-Escóndeme por favor.- dijo un rubio de cabello un tanto largo, que poseía unos hermosos ojos azules.

-¿Disculpa?.-pregunto confundida.

-Fans, me persiguen escóndeme por favor.- la voz del rubio sonaba histérica.

-Claro, pasa a la parte trasera.- la castaña le enseño el lugar, luego salió y vio como 6 chicas alborotadas gritaban por un chico, las chica escanearon la calle y al no divisarlo se fueron.- ya puedes salir, se fueron.

-Gracias, en serio.- sonrió.- mi nombre es Yamato Ishida.

-Mimi Tachikawa, ¿tu eres el que hace música a diferentes películas no es así?

-Sí.

-Me agrada tu música.- sonrió.- aunque no te perseguiría por las calles por ello.-rio.

-Créeme que te lo agradezco.- rio.- siento interrumpirte.

-Tranquilo, ya estaba por cerrar.

-Te invito un café, tengo que agradecer que me salvaras de esas chicas locas.

-Está bien, solo porque tu perfil no calza con el de un asesino en serie.

El rubio y la castaña caminaron hasta llegar a un pequeño café, ambos entraron.

-¿Que café quieres?-pregunto el rubio.

-Latte.- sonrió.- ¿y tú?

-Capuchino.- el rubio llamo a uno de los meseros y pidió ambos cafés.

-¿Siempre te ocurre eso?

-Siempre que hay fans cerca.-rio.- pero es la primera vez que alguien me ayuda a escapar, digo mi hermano cuando esta cerca suele ayudarme, pero una desconocida nunca.

-Debes admitir que es extraño entrar a estas horas a una tienda y pedir que te escondas, por un segundo creí que estabas loco.-rio al ver el rostro del rubio.

-De acuerdo, si es extraño, que puedo decir mi vida es extraña.

-Estamos de acuerdo.-rio.

-Gracias de nuevo.

-No hay de que, si alguien me siguiera también me gustaría que alguien me ayudara, por eso lo hice.

-Lo tendré en mente, tal vez me sirva para mi próxima canción.

-¿Contaras como corrías por las calles de tus fans? O ¿Qué una hay hacer por los demás lo que te gustaría que hicieran por ti?

-Lo segundo.- sonrió.- aunque no estaría mal hacer ambas.-rio.

El rubio y la castaña siguieron hablando por un largo rato, resulto que tenían cosas en común, como libros favoritos, películas, nada del otro mundo, pero que al menos les daba un tema de conversación, sin mencionar la química que tenían cuando estaban juntos.

-Debo irme, es tarde.- dijo la castaña.

-Yo también debo irme, supongo que uno de estos días pasare por tu tienda, para ver que productos vendes, y para tomar otro café luego.

-Claro, seria genial, nos vemos entonces.

-Nos vemos.

Sin duda esa no seria la ultima vez que se verían, la vida tiene extraños caminos para unir a dos personas, sin importar lo diferentes que en el exterior pueden ser, sin importar la edad o la cantidad de kilómetros que los distancien, el destino siempre se encarga de juntarlos.

* * *

Era su primer día de clases después del accidente, había sido normal, sus amigos toda la mañana preguntándole si se sentía bien, pues no querían que cayera desmayada o algo parecido, el tiempo transcurrió relativamente rápido, recibió felicitaciones por parte de su maestro de biología, ya que a pesar de todo, había presentado su trabajo a tiempo, después de eso, entrego unas fotografías al periódico escolar y se dirigió al gimnasio ya que tenia ensayo con el grupo de danza.

-¡Kari!

-Kouji, ¿que haces aquí?, creí que irías a la biblioteca.

-El gimnasio esta cerrado, eso venia a decirte, estará listo en dos semanas, por lo que suspendieron todas las actividades que utilizan el gimnasio.

-¡Rayos!, ¿no podemos ocupar el gimnasio del equipo de futbol?

-No, ya que ellos lo comparten con las porristas.

-Genial, ¿Por qué no me dijiste antes?

-Lo olvide, anda sonríe, tenemos la tarde libre, ¿Qué tal si vamos por un café?

-Suena como una idea genial, oye en la hora de almuerzo no me dijiste, ¿aceptas jugar con Takeru y su amigo? Seria genial, el es muy bueno, fue capitán cuando estaba en la escuela, además te serviría como entrenamiento.

-Si, claro que acepto, ¿Desde cuando eres amiga de tu doctor?

-Desde que desperté y lo confundí con un ángel.-la castaña rio de vergüenza por recordarlo.

-¿Eso significa que te gustan los chicos rubios?

-Claro que no, no tengo un prototipo de chico, que Willis allá sido rubio es solo no sé coincidencia, creo que igual me hubiese gustado si hubiera sido trigueño o moreno.

-Me alegra escuchar eso, porque, a veces tienes a la persona ideal más cerca de lo que piensas.

-¿De que hablas?

-Lo que dije.- el pelinegro sostuvo su mano haciendo que Hikari se detuviera.- tu me gustas, Kari, pasamos todo el tiempo juntos, tenemos mucho en común, como es que no lo ves.

-Yo… yo no sé que decir, vamos hace un año apenas y nos soportábamos, no crees que es un tanto extraño que me digas esto.

-No, es lo que siento, yo termine con Zoe por esto, espere el tiempo que creí necesario, respete tu ruptura con Willis, pero ya ha pasado tiempo, creo que deberíamos darnos una oportunidad.- el pelinegro acerco su rostro al de Hikari, sus labios cada vez estaban más cercanos a los de la castaña justo cuando el pelinegro creyó que probaría esos labios que se veían tan apetitosos a su vista, Hikari volteo la cabeza.

-Lo siento, creo que lo mejor es que hablemos de esto mañana, ahora debo procesar todo lo que me dijiste.

-¿Qué es lo que se te hace tan difícil?

-Rompiste con una de mis amigas por mi, Zoe estaba enamorada de ti, Dios, si se entera que esa fue la razón no me volverá hablar.

-Ella esta con Takuya ahora, no tiene motivos para enfadarse contigo.

-Hablemos mañana, sí, necesito pensar.

-Hikari.

-Mañana, Kouji.

* * *

Hikari camino por un largo tiempo, sin percatarse llego a una cancha de básquet que quedaba relativamente cerca de su casa, se sentó en una de las gradas y miro al vacio, simplemente no daba crédito a lo ocurrido, ¿Le gustaba Kouji?, ¿en que minuto había pasado eso?, porque las cosas se ponían así, si no hacia razonar a Kouji que estaba confundido su amistad se haría trizas y eso era lo ultimo que quería, lo necesitaba a su lado, el era su pilar, sin el caería destrozada, su debate mental aun no terminaba cuando de pronto fue sacada de él por una voz conocida.

-Hikari, ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Takeru… yo vivo cerca de aquí.- señalo su villa con la vista.- ¿tu que haces aquí?

-Vivo en los departamentos cerca de esta cancha.

-¿Bromeas?, ¿Cómo es que si vivimos tan cerca nunca te había visto?

-Mis turnos son bastante extraños a veces, además yo podría decir lo mismo.- rio.- ¿coincidencia no crees?

-No, las coincidencias no existen, solo el destino.

-Eso suena bonito y profundo.-rio.

-Lo digo en serio tonto.- rio.

-¿Por qué tienes esa cara?, ¿tienes problemas?

-Sí, algo así.- bajo la mirada.

-Entonces déjame, hacerte olvidar esos problemas, no quiero verte triste.- el rubio tomo su mano.- ven.

* * *

_**Esta historia es mitad real mitad ficción, en si el evento que rodea a la historia en parte es verdadero, va dedicada a mi primo, mi superhéroe favorito, el ángel al que tuve el privilegio de ver, obviamente cambie algunas cosas, por si alguien por conocido por ahí lo lee, espero que les guste, la historia va dedicada no solo a mi primo, sino a todas las personas que perdieron a alguien especial, ya sea un amigo u familiar.**_

_**Pd1: millones de besos y abrazos a mi sis, Desy-o, por darse el trabajo de subir las historias por mí, simplemente la página me detesta xD!**_

_**Pd2: espero que a todos les guste, dejen reviews (:**_

_**Pd3: Spoiler: tengo otra historia en mente, es diferente a las dos que estoy escribiendo, así que si les gusta como escribo, estén atentos :B.**_

_**¡Xoxo! **_


	2. Chapter 2

-¿Como piensas hacerme olvidar?- ladeo la cabeza mientras observaba al rubio.

-Fácil, estamos al lado de una cancha de básquet, yo tengo un balón, ¿quieres jugar?

-Claro.-rio.- espera… estoy con el uniforme de la escuela, no puedo jugar así.

-Prometo no mirar.-rio, mientras la castaña se ruborizaba.

-Tonto.- volteo la mirada para cubrir su rubor.

-Anda juguemos.

El pequeño partido iba casi en empate, Hikari iba ganando por 3 puntos, mientras el rubio intentaba por todos los medios de quitarle el balón, la castaña corrió hasta llegar cerca del aro, dio un salto dirigiendo el balón al aro pero este fue detenido por Takeru quien tomo el balón le dio unos botes y anoto, fue en ese momento cuando ambos se quedaron viendo, no pudieron evitar reír.

-Estamos empatados, ¿quieres el desempate?

-Claro que sí, no estoy acostumbrada a perder, siempre gano.- se jacto la morena.

-¿En serio?- puso cara burlona.

-Estuve a punto de ganarte y lo dudas.- se cruzo de brazos.

-Eso no es…

El rubio se vio interrumpido por el sonido de una canción, sin duda era un ringtone, pero no era de su celular, la castaña abrió los ojos mientras caminaba hasta llegar a la banca donde tenía sus pertenencias, la cancha estaba en silencio solo se escuchaba la canción "Don't Stay – Linkin Park." Hikari lentamente tomo su blackberry y se le quedo viendo, la pantalla decía _Ken llamando_, ¿Qué clase de broma era esa?, tomo aire y acepto la llamada.

-Diga.- del otro lado de la línea solo se escuchaba una respiración lenta.- Diga.- la castaña volvió a repetir, pero nadie respondió a su petición, solo escuchaba esa respiración que hizo que se estremeciera, fue en ese momento cuando termino con la llamada dejo el teléfono rápidamente como si ardiera.

-¿Quién era?

-Kenshin.- la castaña se sentó en la banca con la mirada perdida.

-Eso, no puede ser….- el rubio se arrodillo frente a Hikari.- tranquila, debió ser una broma de mal gusto, no te pongas así.

-Es solo que no es la primera vez, primero fue con su Facebook, alguien aparecía conectado en el chat, nadie tenía su clave, a mí y a Kouji nos tomo varios días descubrirla, desde entonces lo administramos, luego de eso, comenzaron las llamadas, ¿Qué clase de persona hace eso?

-Tal vez sea, Takumi.

-No, parecía más sorprendido que nosotros con lo del chat, no creo que sea él, aunque si es él, realmente sabe mentir muy bien.

-Anda, quita esa mirada de tristeza, no ha pasado nada.- el rubio, rodeo con sus fuertes brazos a Hikari.

No sabía muy bien porque lo había hecho, pero sabía que ella lo necesitaba, por lo que ni siquiera se detuvo a pensar si estaba bien hacer algo así, al pasar de los segundos, comenzó a sentir un aroma delicioso para sus sentidos, cerezas su cabello olía a cerezas, sin darse cuenta estaba embriagado por aquella esencia.

Hikari tenía su rostro escondido en el hombro del rubio, por alguna razón el abrazo la había ayudado a calmarse, ya no sentía angustia, el dolor que siempre se hacía presente en su corazón desaparecía rápidamente al contacto con el rubio, ¿Era normal sentirse tan bien por tan solo un abrazo de alguien que conoces hace pocos días?, no lo tenía claro, pero más importante aún, no le importaba, con él cerca sentía que todo se detenía, ya no había dolor o angustia, ya no había días fríos y de lluvia, solo existían ellos, sonrió para sí misma, si alguien pudiera leer su mente diría que estaba enamorada, pero eso no era posible, pues ella sabía que no tenía nada que entregarle a los demás, mucho menos a esa persona a la que atendía por el nombre de novio, simplemente estaba rota, no tenía nada que ofrecer, por lo mismo se había prohibido enamorarse, no haría sufrir a nadie, ni dejaría que nadie la hiciera sufrir.

* * *

-Takaishi, ¿qué haces aquí?

-Es mi hora de descanso, no quería estar solo y pensé que aquí…

-¿Qué aquí qué?

-Es solo que este cuarto me recuerda a ella.

-¿La chica que fue tu paciente?

-Sí, hace unos días nos encontramos, jugamos básquet.- sonrió sin darse cuenta.

-Ya veo, entonces son oficialmente amigos.

-Claro, sabes que todas las noches hablamos por msn, es divertida.

-Impresionante.- exclamo el peliazul.

-¿Qué cosa?- se volteo viéndolo extrañado.

-Tú siempre dijiste que te parecía de mal gusto las relaciones entre dos personas que tienen mucha diferencia de edad y mírate, tú la vez más que como una amiga, sino fuera así no estarías aquí.

-Yo… yo… exageras las cosas, lo que siento por ella es una bonita amistad nada más, tú tienes una mente sucia.

-Tú eres un ciego.

-No se puede hablar contigo, debo irme.

-Supongo que en tu próximo descanso también vendrás aquí.- rio.

El rubio se limito a salir sin tomar en cuenta el comentario de su mejor amigo, era verdad, debía ser consecuente con su forma de pensar, las relaciones entre dos personas con una diferencia de edad notoria no solo son de mal gusto, simplemente no deberían existir, tu alma gemela debía tener una edad similar a la tuya, sino simplemente no era tu alma gemela.

* * *

La castaña veía distraída por la ventana, la lluvia se hacía presente ese día, no sabía muy bien como había sucedido todo, pero estaba saliendo con el músico que un día inesperado entro a su tienda pidiéndole que lo escondiera de un grupo de fans con las hormonas alborotadas, sonrió para sí misma, él era igual de adorable que las canciones que componía para las películas, las que por alguna razón estaban en su lista de películas favoritas, quien lo diría, ella saliendo con alguien 'conocido', la vida si que tenía muchas vueltas, primero un futbolista ahora un músico.

-Disculpe quiero una esencia con aroma a bosque.- la castaña se volteo y sonrió de inmediato.

-¿Bosque?, los músicos tienen gustos extraños.- rio.

-Solo los músicos que tienen citas con chicas lindas como tú.- el comentario ruborizo de inmediato a la castaña.

-Buena respuesta.

-Vamos almorzar, se me antoja comida italiana.

-Genial, vamos.- la castaña tomo sus pertenencias, se dirigió a la salida con el rubio, puso los seguros de su tienda.- listo, vamos, ¿queda muy lejos el restaurant?

-Solo a unas pocas calles de aquí, ten.- el rubio le paso una sombrilla para que no se empapara con la persistente lluvia que parecía que no sedería.

-Eres todo un caballero.- rio.

-No se lo digas a mis fans, creen que soy un chico malo, me agrada ese alter ego.

-Sera nuestros secreto entonces.

Caminaron a paso lento, como era costumbre, conversaron sobre todo, hasta llegar al restaurant, pidieron el especial de la casa, la verdad era que para ellos la comida era lo de menos, les agradaba pasar tiempo juntos, calzaban como dos piezas únicas, hecha la una para la otra.

-¿Entonces tu hermano menor es doctor?

-Sí, el enano es un gran doctor, termino su carrera en los años que debía, siempre fue el primero en todas las clases, ¿tú no tienes hermanos?

-Sí y no, es decir hermanos consanguíneos no, pero si tengo una amiga a la que considero mi hermana menor, tiene 18, está en su último año en la escuela, le interesan las artes, fotografía, danza, pero estoy segura que se convertirá en abogada, solo que aun no lo admite.

-¿Por qué lo dices tan segura?

-Porque la conozco, y sé que su sueño es ser un superhéroe y ayudar a las personas, no va seguir medicina porque cuando tuvo que abrir una rana hace un par de años atrás casi se desmayo.- rio.- por lo que creo que su opción más segura es seguir derecho, además sabe bastante, su padre es abogado.

-¿Desea ser un superhéroe?, es divertido sabes, mi hermano siguió medicina por esa misma razón, tal vez se llevarían bien, aunque él nunca lo admitiría, suele ser algo cuadrado de mente, se aterra con las diferencias de edad.

-Lo apoyo, es decir un par de años de diferencia está bien, pero cuando pasa los 5 años creo que se convierte en algo desagradable a la vista.

-Es como escuchar a mi hermanito.- rio.- ¿no crees en las almas gemelas y esas cosas?, las almas gemelas no tienen porque tener la misma edad.

-Si son almas gemelas sí.

-No estoy de acuerdo con eso, pero cada uno con su forma de pensar.- sonrió.

* * *

Las clases habían terminado, el gimnasio aun seguía en reparación por lo que decidió quedarse en el aula un rato más.

-¿Te quedaras un rato no es cierto?

-Sí.- contesto sin voltearlo a ver.

-Piensa en lo que te dije, yo solo quiero una oportunidad contigo, se que hiciste esa promesa hace mucho, pero entiende que no debes privarte de algo tan importarte, juntos seriamos felices.- se acerco y beso su cabello.- nos vemos.

-Nos vemos.

Su cabeza era un torbellino de sensaciones, esas llamadas realizadas con el número de su primo, la declaración de Kouji, todo eso hacía que viera con más frecuencia a su primo, estaba comenzando a creer que se volvía loca.

Flash Back

_Estaba lloviendo fuerte en las afueras de la escuela, por lo que la castaña había decidido esperar que cediera un poco, junto a ella estaba Kouji._

_-Creo que es un buen momento para hablar el tema que has estado evadiendo._

_-Yo, yo no lo estoy evadiendo._

_-Mis sentimientos son serios, espere confirmarlos, me disgusta verte con ese tal Ryo, sé que es el editor del periódico escolar, pero ustedes se llevan demasiado bien, en un principio creí que eran celos de amigo, pero luego note como te veía, le gustas y no lo oculta, eso es lo que más me desagrada, tú, tú no lo has notado no es cierto._

_-Ahora que lo mencionas, no, Ryo es solo mi amigo, nunca pasara nada con él o con otro, recuerdas, yo hice una promesa, no voy a enamorarme._

_-Esa promesa la hiciste el mismo día que tu primo desapareció, y si mal no recuerdo dijiste que si Kenshin estuviera sano y salvo no te enamorarías de nadie, cambiabas tu posibilidad de enamorarte y ser feliz por tener de vuelta a Ken, pero eso nunca ocurrió._

_-Aun así me siento más segura con esa promesa, no quiero sufrir, no quiero que nadie rompa mi corazón, ya estoy rota Kouji, tú mejor que nadie lo sabes, ¿Por qué te gusto?_

_-Porque siempre eres tú misma, sin importar lo que ocurra, sin importar lo malo que alguien pueda ser contigo tú lo ayudarías de igual forma._

_-Eso lo aprendí de Ken._

_-Siempre fuiste así, yo solía reír por ello, decía que eras boba por hacer eso, pero el hacer ese tipo de cosas te hace una persona hermosa._

_-Aun así, yo no tengo nada que dar, no sería una buena novia._

_-Eso déjame decidirlo a mí, tú nunca me decepcionarías, solo piensa en esto sí, dame una oportunidad._

La castaña se sentó sobre la mesa viendo en dirección de los puestos cercanos a la ventana, solía sentarse ahí con su primo, sonrió para sí misma, mientas era bombardeada por mil recuerdos felices junto a Ken, él valía aquella promesa infantil que había hecho, a pesar que su primo nunca apareció, ella seguía cumpliéndola con una pequeña esperanza que un día su primo volviera, que él estuviera vivo… era tonta, Kouji tenía razón no había motivos razonables para seguir cumpliendo aquello, aun así aunque quisiera enamorarse, tener un romance épico, emocionalmente seguía lastimada, miedo era lo que podía describir mejor su situación, miedo a perder a la persona que amaba, miedo de ver morir a su alma gemela. Su teléfono la saco de sus pensamientos.

-Diga.- contesto sin ver quien llamaba.

-Hikari, ¿Cómo estás?

-Takeru… bien supongo ¿y tú?

-Bien, ¿Cómo es eso que supones?

-No es nada, tonterías mías, ¿Por qué me llamaste, olvide alguna cosa?

-No, no es eso, quería saber si quieres ir al cine, luego podemos ir a cenar, prometo dejarte en casa a una hora prudente.

-Suena una buena idea, así puedo hablarte de mis tonterías… ¿a qué hora termina tu turno?

-en 30 minutos.

-Rayos, eso no me da tiempo para ir a casa.

-Sigues en la escuela creí que saldrías más temprano esta semana también

-Es solo que me quede pensando y no me di cuenta de cómo paso el tiempo, ¿no te avergüenza ir al cine y luego cenar con una chica con uniforme de escuela cierto?

-No.- rio.- pasare por ti te parece.

-Sí.

-Nos vemos, adiós.

-Adiós.

Se quedo exactamente en la misma posición, viendo como el cielo cambiaba de colores indicando que estaba oscureciendo, estaba sola, sus padres estaban de viaje mientras que Taichi fue de excursión con sus amigos, no le agradaba estar sola en casa, era demasiado grande para ella, a veces le gustaba esa sobreprotección de su hermano, sobreprotección que ahora no tenia, se sentía un tanto abandonada.

-Cuando dije que pasaría por ti creí que al menos esperarías en la entrada.-rio.

-Lo siento, estaba… compadeciéndome de mi misma.

-¿Porque?

-Mis padres están fuera de la ciudad, mi hermano de viaje, Mimi tiene novio o algo así, Kouji… no puedo estar mucho con él, estoy sola.

-No es así, yo estoy aquí contigo, no estás sola, ¿Cuánto tiempo estarán fuera tus padres y tu hermano?

-Mis padres un mes, mi hermano 3 semanas tal vez un poco más, ¿por?

-Decidido.- sonrió.- después de clase iras a la clínica, me esperaras un poco y luego iremos a cenar, desde hoy hasta que tu hermano vuelva.

-¿Serás mi niñera?

-No, seré tu amigo, el que te acompaña cuando no hay nadie más, vamos, debemos ir al cine.

El rubio llevo a la castaña a ver las Crónicas de Narnia pues sabía que le gustaba leer, para ser sinceros, casi no vio la película se divertía viendo las caras de impresión de la chica que tenía a su lado, era como un niña pequeña con un nuevo juguete, al salir del cine la llevo a un restaurant.

-¿Qué desean?- pregunto el mesero.

-Quiero papas fritas.- rio al ver que el rubio abrió la boca.- una hamburguesa, papas fritas y una soda.- sonrió.

-¿Y Ud. Señor?

-Lo mismo que ella.- sonrió.

El mesero se fue una vez que tomo las ordenes, el restaurant era bastante lujoso, por lo que se entendía la cara de impresión del rubio.

-Creí que pedirías algo más…

-¿Costoso, delicado, algo que demostrara que soy una chica de sociedad y ese tipo de cosas?

-Algo así.- rio.

-Te dije que me gustaban las cosas sencillas, además este tipo de lugares son para llevar a las novias no a niñas que debes cuidar.- rio.

-Basta con eso, no soy tu niñero.

-¿Seguro?, vi tu rostro cuando caminábamos en la calle, te sentías avergonzado no es así, de lo que pudieran pensar porque ibas acompañado de una chica que sigue en la escuela.

-Yo…

-Tranquilo, no te lo reprocho, se que debe ser bastante aburrido hacer algo como esto.

-No digas eso, yo te invite porque quería verte, extrañe.- sonrió.

-¿Qué harás?, ¿Qué harás si tu alma gemela es menor que tú?, digo no la dejaras porque la gente los ve raro o si.

-Quien dice que será menor que yo.

-Es una posibilidad, nunca se sabe.

-Yo, no sé.

-La dejarías ir, es desilusionante, se supone que tú buscas el amor verdadero, yo soy la que huye de el.- paso su mano por su cabello.- le gusto a Kouji.

-¿Qué?, ¿a tu amigo?- el rubio abrió los ojos como plato.

-Sí, yo no puedo estar con él, hice una promesa, nunca me enamoraría si Kenshin se encontraba sano y salvo, Kouji dice que esa promesa ya no tiene sentido, y tiene razón, me he estado refugiando con ella, tengo miedo de enamorarme, ilusionarme para luego sufrir.

-¿Quién dice que sufrirás?

-Es una posibilidad, ¿Crees que debería darle una oportunidad?

-Pues, creo que se la merece es tu amigo después de todo.

¿Por qué le preguntaba a él?… todo iba mal, primero ¿era tan notorio que se sentía un pedófilo viéndola con el uniforme de la escuela?, luego dice que este lugar es para traer a novias, tenía razón, pero entonces ¿Por qué la traje a aquí?, ¿Por qué considera darle una oportunidad a ese chico que no juega bien básquet?, ¿Por qué no a otro?, ¿Por qué no él?

-Ese es el problema, es mi amigo… no lo puedo dejar de ver como eso.- la castaña bajo la vista.- ¿es egoísta desear que él no sienta nada por mi?

-Un poco, pero también es comprensible.- sonrió.- no debes sentirme mal, sino te gusta no debes forzar las cosas, ya encontraras al chico indicado.

-Ese chico tendrá mucho trabajo, es decir, soy distraída y a veces torpe, no noto cuando le gusto a alguien.- se tapo el rostro con las manos.-soy un desastre emocionalmente, el pobre tendría que decirme seguido que me quiere o que le gusto, de seguro desiste antes.

-Suena razonable lo que dices, además no le costara decir 'te quiero' a alguien como tú, eres una chica linda.

-Nadie lo haría.

-Yo lo haría, yo te diría te quiero todo el tiempo.- la castaña saco las manos de su rostro y vio al rubio sonrojado.

Mierda, la había cagado monumentalmente, como se le ocurre decirle eso, eso era lo que sentía, ¿la quería?, sí, la quería era su amiga, pero entonces ¿porque le molestaba ese enano con el cabello largo que tenia por mejor amigo?

-Lo dices porque eres mi amigo, eres poco objetivo.

Comieron en silencio, la castaña miraba de reojo al rubio para que este no lo notara, era tonta habría jurado que el 'yo te diría te quiero todo el tiempo' era como una declaración, era mayor que ella, no se fijaría en una chica tan infantil, debe verme como a su hermana menor.

El viaje a casa de la castaña fue rápido, la autopista estaba bastante descongestionada a pesar de la hora, al llegar a casa el rubio insistió en entrar con ella y quedarse un rato, estaba lloviendo fuerte, los truenos y rayos se apoderaban del cielo no la quería dejar sola con una tormenta afuera.

-No es necesario que te quedes, estaré bien.

-Sí lo es, recuerdas que me dijiste que le temías a las tormentas, anda ve a ponerte la pijama buscare algo bueno en la Tv, cuando la tormenta ceda me iré.- sonrió.

La castaña subió corriendo las escaleras, entro a su cuarto, se saco rápido el uniforme, para luego ponerse la pijama, soltó el pequeño broche que llevaba en su cabello dejando su cabellera completamente libre, se miro al espejo, su pijama era rosa, los pantalones eran anchos, la parte superior era una camiseta ajustada y sobre esta la camisa del pijama la cual llevaba abierta, bajo rápido.

-¿Encontraste algo bueno?

-Solo una película romántica, pero no sé si es buena.

-¡Oh por dios!, PD: Te amo, es una de las películas más bellas que he visto en mi vida, siempre que la veo lloro.- rio.

-Mmm… si lloras al verla entonces la cambio.

-No, déjala, quiero verla, a ti no te haría nada mal verla, después de todo estas buscando a tu alma gemela, saca tips de esta película.- rio al ver la cara del rubio.- ¿Qué?

-Siempre me sacaras en cara que soy del tipo que busca su alma gemela.

-No te lo estoy sacando en cara, te estoy ayudando a que encuentres a tu alma gemela, bueno en este caso es que hacer si vas a morir antes que tu alma gemela.- sonrió.

La película estaba llegando a la mitad, ambos estaban concentrados viéndola, la castaña lloraba mientras que el rubio tenia estampada un cara llena de tristeza, de la nada se comenzaron a escuchar fuertes golpes en la puerta principal.

-Iré a ver quién es, aprovecha para llorar mientras no te veo.- rio la castaña al dejar la sala.

-No estoy llorando.- chillo el rubio.

La castaña vio por la ventana junto a la puerta, parecía no haber nadie, aun así abrió para cerciorarse por completo, dio unos pasos para tener una mejor vista… definitivamente no había nadie, se dio la vuelta, tomo la puerta para cerrarla cuando sintió que la empujaban, soltó la puerta, su respiración se detuvo mientras su rostro se ponía completamente blanco.

-Desde cuando le tienes miedo a tu primo.- dijo con arrogancia Takumi.- ya que no me invitaste a entrar, tuve que usar la fuerza, nunca aprendes, soy mucho más fuerte que tu pequeña idiota.

-V… Ve… Vete.- el miedo la hacía tartamudear.

-La pequeña tiene miedo, pobre pequeña papi y mami no están en casa, tampoco tu hermanito, ¿Quién va impedir que termine lo que empecé hace unas semanas?

El moreno se abalanzo sobre la castaña produciendo un gran estruendo con la caída, tomo firme su cuello, apretó con fuerza, fuerza que aumentaba con el pasar de los segundos, Hikari intento detenerlo pero no podía la falta de aire le estaba afectando, comenzaba a ver todo borroso, fue en ese momento cuando la presión sobre su cuello desapareció, solo para producirse una pelea entre Takumi y Takeru, quien a esas alturas ya había llegado al recibidor, para suerte de la castaña el ojiazul no solo era bueno jugando básquet sino que sabia defenderse muy bien, de un puñetazo tiro al suelo al moreno que se veía perturbado y molesto.

-Vete de aquí ahora mismo si no quieres que llame a la policía.- dijo con firmeza, mientras veía que el moreno se levantaba con dificultad.- si te le vuelves acercar a Hikari no lo contaras dos veces, hare que te metan a la cárcel.

Takumi hizo lo que mejor sabía, huir, lo más rápido que pudo del lugar.

-¿Estás bien?- pregunto mientras se acercaba a la ojirubí que seguía en el suelo.- Hikari, mírame.- tomo su rostro, solo para percatarse que tenia la mirada perdida.- Hikari ya se fue, no va volver, después de todo es un cobarde.

-Yo… yo creí que iba a matarme, no pude zafarme.- por más que lo intento las lagrimas afloraron por sus ojos sin intención de detenerse, el rubio la tomo en brazos y la llevo al sofá.

-Todo está bien, nada va a pasarte.- la estrecho a un más en sus brazos.

-Gracias por no hacerme caso y quedarte, sino hubiera sido así yo…

-De ninguna manera me habría ido, suelo ser bastante terco sabias, ¿tu amiga la del hospital vive lejos de aquí?

-Más o menos, como a 20 minutos a pie, ¿por?

-Deberíamos llamarla, para que pase la noche aquí, no quiero que estés sola, estoy seguro que tu primo no volverá pero me quedare más tranquilo si sé que hay alguien que te acompañe por las noches.

-Solo hoy estaré sola, es el día libre de la sirvienta, mañana ella estará aquí, no te preocupes, no quiero llamar a Mimi, se preocupara… no quiero arruinarle la noche.

-¿Segura?- la castaña asintió.- de acuerdo, me quedare aquí hasta que te duermas, cuando me vaya dejare todo cerrado, desde mañana hasta que llegue tu hermano después de clases te irás directo a la clínica.

-Pero tus turnos son bastante raros, ¿Cómo harás que siempre coincidan?

-Pido un cambio.

-No, no quiero molestarte, ya no soy una niña.

-Lo sé, no hago esto porque crea que eres una niña, lo hago porque no quiero que te pase nada malo.

* * *

La mañana había llegado y el joven doctor ya se encontraba en turno, se sentía cansado, no había dormido casi nada la noche anterior, tenía miedo que volviera el imbécil de Takumi, solo logro tranquilizarse una vez que llamo a Hikari y escucho su voz, se acerco a la máquina de cafés, necesitaba con urgencia un expreso.

-¿Un expreso? Tan temprano, alguien no durmió bien anoche o simplemente no durmió, ¿Qué hiciste y con quién?- dijo con voz picara el peliazul.

-Dormí mal, has escuchado que no es bueno acostarse estando preocupado por algo, bueno yo no hice caso a eso y me acosté de todas formas, resultado casi no dormí nada.

-¿Qué te preocupa? y ¿Por qué rayos cambiaste tus turnos?

-Hikari está sola, sus padres y su hermano están fuera de la ciudad, ayer fuimos al cine y a cenar, me quede un rato con ella por la tormenta, les tiene miedo… se apareció su primo intento ahorcarla, si no llego a tiempo la habría matado, me fui preocupado, quería dormir en el sofá por si al imbécil se le ocurría volver pero Hikari insistió en que no era necesario y que no quería molestarme.

-¡WOAH!, de todas las cosas que te podrían haber robado el sueño no creí que sería algo tan grave, ¿Por qué no denunciaron al tipo ese?

-Hikari dijo que lo haría cuando su tía estuviera de acuerdo, prometí no hacer nada, es la segunda vez que intenta matarla.

-De acuerdo, entiendo porque eso te quito el sueño, pero ¿Por qué cambiaste tus turnos?

-Necesito estar disponible temprano, así Hikari puede quedarse un tiempo en la sala de espera y luego cenamos juntos, no quiero que este sola.

-Has notado que te preocupas más de la cuenta por ella, como si fuera tu novia.- rio al ver el rostro del ojiazul.- ¿Qué ocurre?

-Recuerdas a su amigo.

-¿Kouji?

-Sí, está enamorado de ella, él muy imbécil se lo dijo, por eso ahora está sola, no quiere pasar demasiado tiempo con el enano ese, ella solo lo ve como amigo, ¿puedes creer que me pregunto si debía darle una oportunidad?

-¿Qué tiene de malo la pregunta?, si el chico se le declaro es normal que considere la posibilidad de salir con él, además era notorio que eso pasaría, cuando los vi juntos me percate de inmediato… ¿te gusta no es cierto?

-Yo…

-Soy tu amigo desde hace años, te conozco, Hikari te gusta, pero eres tan terco que lo negaras hasta el final no es cierto, te seré sincero, creo que si haces eso, podrías perder no solo a una posible novia, sino a algo más, podrías perder al amor de tu vida, alma gemela, pareja ideal, como quieras llamarle, por alguna razón ustedes dos se complementan y muy bien, no lo arruines con eso de la diferencia de edad.

-Ya lo hice, ayer ella llevaba el uniforme de la escuela y noto que me sentía incomodo, me lo dijo, como si fuera poco me deje en evidencia.- el ojiazul recostó su cabeza en sus brazos.

-¿Cómo que en evidencia?

-Estábamos hablando de relaciones, ella y Kouji, o ella y alguien más, dijo que de seguro el chico desistiría porque era consciente de que emocionalmente no estaba del todo bien, por lo que el chico tendría que decirle que la quería a menudo, le dije 'yo te diría que te quiero todo el tiempo', después eso quería que la tierra me tragara.

-Jajaja, te dije que te gustaba, analizo la situación y no veo el problema, es menor que tú, ¿y? que hay de malo, es obvio que no es un impedimento para que te guste.

-Yo no le gusto, eso es seguro.

-La primera vez que te vio creyó que eras un ángel, estoy seguro que no le eres indiferente.

-Estaba alucinando, sin mencionar que estaba medicada.

-Sí, pero llamo ángel a ti, de todos los que estuvieron con ella, al que llamo ángel fue a ti, deberías darte más crédito.

* * *

-¿No deberías estar en la escuela?- le dio una taza de café.- ¿te ves cansada dormiste?

- Sí debería estar allá y no, solo un poco, tuve una pesadilla… luego soñé con Kenshin, luego simplemente no pude dormir nuevamente.- dio un pequeño sorbo al café.

-¿Cómo se veía Ken?- pregunto algo curiosa y nostálgica la mayor.

-Preocupado, estaba preocupado, me repitió varias veces '_no lo permitas_' no sé a qué se refería, tal vez quiere que denuncie a Takumi, no lo sé realmente.

-¿Crees que es eso?- se sentó frente a ella, para verla mejor.- ¿no crees que eso deberías haberlo hecho en el momento en que te intento matar?

La menor bajo la vista, como le diría a su amiga que una vez más su primo había intentado matarla, no podía, no ahora que era feliz con ese tipo al que todavía no tenía el privilegio de conocer.- No se qué creer, es solo que es lo primero que se me viene a la mente.- un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo.

-Te ves más pálida que hace un rato, sabes que, duerme un poco, ven vamos a mi oficina, te recostaras en el sofá y dormirás.- la menor asintió.

Una vez dentro de la oficina, Mimi se encargo de sacar una manta y cubrir a Hikari, quien no tardo mucho en dormirse, se veía cansada.

No podía evitar preocuparse, en un principio le pareció normal que Hikari viera y soñara seguido con Kenshin, pero ya había pasado un año, eso ya no era normal, sensaciones que la llenaban de temor pasaban por su mente, muerte, esa era la peor, tenía miedo que la pequeña se suicidara, o que la depresión la consumiera, a pesar de saber que Takumi la arrojo al mar aquel día, a veces creía que Kari simplemente no lucho para salir a la superficie porque no quiso, sino que deseo morir en el mismo lugar que su primo.

Lentamente camino hasta llegar al frontis de su tienda, fue cuando vio una mirada azul que ilumino su día.

-Hola linda.- dijo el rubio mientras besaba tiernamente su mejilla.- te extrañe.

-Yo también te extrañe.- se arrojo a sus brazos en un fuerte abrazo, necesitaba apoyo, cariño.

-¿Ocurre algo?- pregunto mientras acariciaba su cabello.

-Solo son ideas que pasan por mi mente, nada oficial por lo que allá que preocuparse ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?

-Traerte un muffin.- sonrió, mientras le entregaba una bandeja llena de ellos.- bueno traje muchos.- rio.

-Gracias.- suspiro ruidosamente, para luego poner los muffins en la mesa.

-Es oficial, me preocupas ¿qué ocurre?

-Kari falto a la escuela.

-¿Y? es normal, tiene 18, nadie quiere estar en la escuela a esa edad.

-Sigue soñando y viendo a su primo, murió hace un año, antes me parecía lindo, ahora simplemente me asusta, ¿Qué tal si la depresión la consume? O ¿Qué tal si se está volviendo loca?

-Hay personas que son más sensibles a ver cosas que las personas normales no pueden ver, probablemente Hikari sea del no sé 9% de personas que es capaz de ver cosas supernaturales o tal vez, el lazo que tenia con su primo es tan fuerte que ni la muerte puede romperlo.

-No me gusta ninguna de las dos opciones que me das, solo me hacen pensar que se volvió loca y no me di cuenta a tiempo para ayudarla.

-¿Se ha hecho daño a si misma?

-No.

-Entonces no debes preocuparte, yo creo en las personas que tienen dones, ya sean sueños premonitorios, ver u oír a los espíritus, algunas personas tienen ambas, pero por lo que me contaste hace un tiempo, creo que Kari es una chica extremadamente sensible, posiblemente los sueños y el que vea a su primo es porque el lazo es demasiado fuerte, no solo eran primos eran mejores amigos, tenían la misma edad, iban al mismo salón, les gustaban las mismas cosas.

-Tal vez tengas razón.

-¿Cómo sabes que falto a la escuela? ¿Paso a avisarte que no iría?

-Paso a verme, de hecho está durmiendo en mi oficina, no durmió bien anoche y se veía demasiado pálida.

-Ya veo, bueno si falto a la escuela es probablemente por eso, y que este contigo significa que extraña a su amiga, no veo un patrón de locura en sus actos.- sonrió.- no te preocupes.

-Son las cuatro, debo ir a comprar unas cosas para la tienda, te importaría cuidarla.- la castaña puso ojos de perrito, pues sabía que el ojiazul con ello no se negaría.- por favor.

-De acuerdo, pero no tardes mucho.

-Volveré pronto lo prometo.- la castaña tomo su abrigo y salió rápidamente de la tienda, habían llegado esencias nuevas a la ciudad, debía tenerlas sino ¿qué clase de tienda tendría?

El rubio se paseo por la tienda, observando cara decorado, cada fotografía, sonrió al ver una fotografía que parecía tener por lo menos dos años, en ella estaban Mimi, el futbolista Yagami, un chico moreno con un mohicano algo largo, otro con el cabello oscuro y largo, y en medio de ambos una chica con el cabello bajo los hombros, tenía la misma sonrisa que Mimi, _debe ser su amiga_, no existía otra explicación para que sonrieran de la misma forma.

La castaña se volteo un poco en el cómodo sofá, estaba soñando, algo que era más que familiar para ella. Se encontraba en aquella playa nuevamente dentro del mar, estaba nadando, no muy lejos de ella se encontraba la zona rocosa, la ojirubí se perdió viendo aquellas rocas, para cuando volteo el clima había cambiado drásticamente, el cielo estaba gris, el viento era fuerte y gélido, se estremeció, el agua estaba fría como si fuera hielo, por lo que comenzó nadar a la orilla, necesitaba salir, el oleaje comenzó a ser más y más fuerte arrastrándola, intento salir a la orilla pero le fue imposible, cada vez estaba más y más lejos de ella, el frio se apodero de su cuerpo produciendo que dejara de sentir sus brazos y piernas, se hundía y no podía hacer nada, sentía el agua salada pasar por su garganta haciendo que esta ardiera, dolía, tanta agua, tanta agua, ya no lograba dilucidar el cielo sobre ella, solo el azul del mar, pero su corazón le decía que alguien estaba satisfecho viéndola en ese estado _Takumi_, fue cuando escucho _"no lo permitas, no lo permitas, Kari, no permitas que haga lo mismo que hizo conmigo"_. El cuerpo de la castaña se tenso y soltó un grito profundo, como si lo hubiera guardado por años, sus ojos estaban desorientados, pero lograba percatarse que se encontraba en la tienda de Mimi.

Zancadas se escucharon hasta llegar a la puerta de la oficina, la puerta se abrió bruscamente.

-¿Estás bien?- pregunto acercándose a la castaña que sujeta con firmeza la cobija.

-Yo… solo fue un sueño.- sonrió de lado.- todo está bien, solo fue un sueño, ¿Tú eres… el novio de Mimi?

-Sí.- sonrió.- Yamato Ishida.

-Hikari Yagami, me alegra conocerte, haces muy feliz a mi amiga, gracias por eso.- sonrió.

-También me alegra conocerte, Mimi habla mucho de ti, te adora, ¿sabías que está preocupada?, sé que no te conozco pero, bueno no me gusta verla así, ella cree que no es normal que sigas viendo a tu primo, yo por otro lado, creo que tu lazo con él es hermoso, es decir lograr que aun perdure, debiste amarlo mucho.

-Sí, yo lo amo mucho.- sonrió.- es normal que crea que estoy loca, a veces yo también lo creo, después de todo ¿Quién no lo creería?

-Yo, no creo que estés loca, y lo dice el hermano de un doctor.- rio.

-Eso me hace sentir de cierta forma mejor.- sonrió.

-Esa foto, donde del campo que está en la pared central de la tienda, ¿Cuál era Kenshin?

-El chico del mohicano.- rio.- el otro chico es amigo de Kenshin, bueno ahora también es mi amigo.

-Ya veo, todos se veían muy felices.

-Estábamos felices, ahora, las cosas no son del todo malas, pero no hay tanta paz como en aquel entonces.

-Sé cómo es eso, las cosas siempre se arreglan, no te puedo decir que serán igual que antes pero si te puedo asegurar que serás feliz por distintas razones.

-Gracias, por no creer que estoy loca, por decirme que seré feliz.

-No hay de que.- sonrió.

-¿Qué hora es?

-Ehm… 17:15 P.M.

-¡Oh genial!, llegare tarde, debo irme, tengo que reunirme con un amigo, realmente fue un gusto conocerte, Mimi tuvo suerte al encontrarse un chico como tú, me agradas, estas aprobado, pero no le digas que te dije, se supone que debo hacer el papel de bruja.

-No te preocupes.- rio.- no le diré nada, nos vemos.

-Nos vemos.

* * *

A pesar de creer que llegaría retrasada, no lo hizo le quedaba tiempo de sobra y solo una calle para llegar a la clínica, camino unos pasos hasta detenerse en seco, ¿Qué rayos hacia una canción de 30H3! En su Ipod?, ladeo su cabeza unos instantes, había olvidado por completo que desde la muerte de Kenshin la escuela recaudaba fondos los cuales donaba a las instituciones a cargo de rescates en el mar, debía hacer de porrista en ese evento, pues fue la condición que pidió Taichi para soportar todo el día a las chicas que estarían tras él… pero ese evento seria en una semana y media, lo que quería decir que su hermano regresaría antes, una sonrisa ilumino su rostro, ahora solo le quedaba soportar la canción, hacer la parte de la coreografía que le tocaba y intentar no caer al hacer las piruetas, pues la capitana del equipo la nombro voladora, aunque Hikari estaba segura que logro hacerlo bien aquel día por mera suerte de principiante. ¿Cómo se suponía que soportaría My First Kiss de 30H3! tomo aire, y empezó a memorizar la canción, de esa forma la coreografía llegaría más rápido a su mente, no paso mucho antes de que la hubiera memorizado, la canción no decía mucho, la castaña sin notarlo ya había llegado a la clínica, no le importo mucho, la canción robo su mente, por lo que comenzó a cantarla sin notarlo.

_She won't ever get enough_

_Once she gets a little touch_

_If I had it my way,_

_You know that I'd make her say_

_My first went a little like this…_

-¿Como fue?- dijo una voz tras ella, haciendo que la castaña volteara de inmediato.

-Takeru, no me percate que estabas cerca.- sonrió un tanto avergonzada.

-Lo que cantabas no parecía rock.- rio al ver el rostro de la ojirubí.

-Es porque no lo era, es una canción para una coreografía de las porristas, hay un evento para recaudar fondos… y debo hacer de porrista, memorizo la canción para ayudar con la coreografía y para no morir de un ataque a mitad de ella.

-¿Puedo ir?- la castaña asintió mientras sonreía.- ¿fuiste así a clase?- apunto directo a su vestuario.

La castaña llevaba pitillos negros, una camiseta color crema con un estampado de hojas secas, la cual llegaba centímetros más debajo de sus caderas, una chaqueta de cuero negra, una enorme bufanda alrededor de su cuello, y zapatillas de lona tradicionales, si no hubiera sido por las zapatillas se podría decir que saco todo el conjunto de una revista de moda.

-No fui a clase, estuve con Mimi.- sonrió.- por cierto debido al evento mi hermano tendrá que regresar antes, ¿no es genial?

-Sí… vamos.

El rubio y la ojirubí caminaron hasta llegar a una cafetería que se encontraba cerca de un parque, una vez que tuvieron sus cafés y respectivos muffins, caminaron en dirección al parque.

-¿Cómo estuvo tu día, salvaste muchas vidas?

-No tuve ningún caso grave hoy, lo que es una suerte, ¿Qué tal estuvo el tuyo?

-Conocí al novio de Mimi, es un chico muy guapo y agradable, me hizo sentir normal.

-¿Normal?- giro la mirada para encontrarse con la chica a su lado.

-Olvídalo, es… solo lo que te dije hace unos días por msn, nada de qué preocuparse, después de todo solo son sueños.

-Si para ti solo son sueños, ¿Por qué dices que te hizo sentir normal? ¿Crees que estás loca?

-Algunas veces.- miro el cielo que se encontraba en pleno atardecer.- luego recuerdo que la mayoría de los grandes genios estaban un tanto locos y ya no me siento tan mal.

-No estás loca, soy médico, me percataría si lo estuvieras, así que no vuelvas a pensar algo como eso.

-Ok.

-Kari, necesito preguntarte algo.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Cuando estabas en la clínica, tú me dijiste ángel, ¿Por qué?

La ojirubí se sonrojo al recordar ese incidente.- Ehm… te diré la verdad solo porque eres tú.- poso su mirada en el rubio.- yo, desde siempre he creído que los ángeles son hermosos, que llenan de paz y alegría con su sola presencia, tú luces así para mí.- el rubio la miro algo incrédulo.- no lo dije solo porque estaba delirando, de hecho estaba bastante consciente en ese momento, por qué preg…

No alcanzo a terminar la frase, pues los labios del rubio se posaron sobre los de ella en un dulce, tierno y casto beso, el ojiazul tomo delicadamente el rostro de la castaña acercándola más hacia él, al romper el beso, la ojirubí tenía las mejillas de un leve tono carmesí al igual que el rubio.

-Me gustas Hikari Yagami.- dijo mientras toma su mano.- se que la diferencia de edad es un problema para mí, pero por ti, yo lo olvidaría.

-Takeru.- sonrió.

-Si no sientes lo mismo, no tienes que ocultarlo, podemos seguir siendo amigos y olvidamos lo que hice.

-No quiero, no quiero olvidarlo que hiciste, tu también me gustas… pero ¿estás seguro que quieres estar conmigo? ¿Sabiendo lo extraña que puedo llegar a ser?

-Sí estoy seguro y no eres extraña eres adorable.

El rubio se inclino capturando nuevamente los labios de la castaña, un beso que esta vez fue completamente correspondido, pero no por eso menos dulce. Ese era el comienzo de algo importante, ellos estaban conscientes de eso, así como también que tendrían problemas por la familia de Hikari, pero no les importaba, porque en ese minuto mientras se besaban, todo era mágico y lleno de colores, un lugar donde solo existían ellos, un lugar lleno de paz.

* * *

El peliazul llevaba un rato viendo a la nueva doctora que sería transferida, estaba nervioso, no quería ni imaginarse lo que ocurriría cuando su amigo se enterara que su ex pidió el traslado a la misma clínica, ¿Con que motivo? La respuesta era obvia, fastidiar, esa mujer era una bruja, no le basto engañar a su amigo, sino que ahora lo acosaría en su trabajo.

-¿Cuándo llegara la nueva?- pregunto al Jefe de personal.

-Comienzos de la otra semana, iba a llegar antes, pero aparentemente también es la doctora personal de un futbolista famoso por lo que retraso su incorporación.

-Ya veo.

Caos, toda la clínica estaría en Caos a un nivel extremo con esa bruja de cabellos rubios alrededor de ellos, sin mencionar que su amigo se enfadaría hasta con la máquina de café por tener la maña suerte de tenerla cerca.

* * *

_**Continuara…**_

_**Siento la tardanza, es solo que esta semana es un tanto dura para mí, por lo que demore bastante en subir el cap. **_

_**Lo dije en mi otra historia, realmente me desanima tener tan pocos Reviews, es frustrante porque cada cap. Me quita una cierta cantidad de días para desarrollar las ideas, y al ver pocos Reviews es… no se siente bien, por lo que he medita si continuar o no, yo no soy del tipo de persona que dejas las cosas a la deriva esa es una de las razones que continuo, esa y que sé que hay gente que lee y le gusta la historia, con esas personas estoy agradecidas, porque ya sea que dejen Reviews o agreguen mi historia a sus favoritas, me hace sentir bien, gracias.Y esta habilitado para que las personas sin cuenta dejen RR =)**_


	3. Chapter 3

Una semana transcurrió desde que Hikari y él estaban juntos, su felicidad era tan grande que no la podía contener, sonría sin percatarse de que lo hacía, era temprano aun por lo que seguía de turno, acababa de ver a un paciente, se dirigió a la oficina de su amigo o al menos ese era su plan.

-No recordaba que tú sonrisa fuera tan dulce.- escucho tras él, lentamente se giro para ver a la emisora de esas palabras, rezando mentalmente que no fuera quien creía que era…

-¿Catalina?- pregunto más para sí mismo que para la rubia de cabellos ondulados que tenía en frente.

-La misma, me ha tomado bastante encontrarte es como si te escabulleras de mi o algo por el estilo, pero ahora que veo tu expresión ¿no tenias idea de mi transferencia no es así?

-NO, ¿Por qué viniste aquí?

-Porque tengo amigos aquí, como tú por ejemplo, oh cierto nosotros fuimos más que amigos.- sonrió maliciosamente.- además mi nuevo cliente me prefiere en esta clínica, es de su agrado.

-Traducción, estas aquí para darle en el gusto a tu nuevo cliente, nada nuevo en ti, siempre te ha gustado el dinero.

-Cariño, también dije que vine por ti y es verdad, me agrada que estemos en la misma clínica, ¿Me extrañaste mucho? Porque yo sí, ciertamente fue un error haberte engañado, pero ¿Quién no comete un error?

-Quítame de tu lista de motivos, no te extrañe, ni planeo pasar tiempo contigo a menos que sea por trabajo.

-¡Oh!, ¿Eso quiere decir que estás viendo a alguien?, ¿es rubia como yo?, ¿también es doctora?- al ver la expresión del rubio.- ¿te hace sentir lo que yo te hacía sentir?

-Sí estoy con alguien más, alguien que te supera en todo los aspectos, y no, no es rubia, no es doctora.- se volteo retomando la ruta inicial.- por cierto ella me hace sentir feliz todo el tiempo, cosa que tú nunca lograste.

-Espero tener el gusto de conocer a esa maravillosa mujer, claro, si es que realmente existe.

El rubio opto por no seguirle el juego, ¿Quién demonios se creía que era?, ¿Cómo rayos había logrado soportar su arrogancia?, ya no importaba, Hikari ocupado su lugar en su corazón, no, era mentira, Hikari había conquistado no solo esa fracción mínima que un día le correspondió a Catalina, la castaña estaba conquistando la totalidad de su corazón.

Toco levemente la oficina del peliazul, sin esperar que abrieran entro.

-Ichijouji, ¿Por qué no me dijiste que la bruja pidió transferencia aquí?

-Ya te la encontraste… no quería arruinarte el ánimo, estabas demasiado feliz y enterarte que la bruja francesa estaba aquí, bueno, haría que te comportaras como lo haces justo ahora.

-Esa bruja petulante, la detesto, comenzó a compararse con Hikari, estúpida, solo a ella se le ocurre hacer algo como eso, por donde quieras sale perdiendo.

-¿Cómo sabe de Hikari?- el ojiazul se detuvo.- ¿Por qué le contaste que tenías novia?

-No le conté, ella adivino.

-¿Qué le dijiste de Hikari?

-Solo lo que ella pregunto, si era doctora, si era rubia como ella y si me hacía sentir de la misma forma en que ella solía hacerlo.

-¿Y?

-¿Bromeas?, te sabes las respuestas, no, no y no, Kari es mejor que Catalina, ahora que lo pienso, no entiendo como pude estar con ella tanto tiempo.

* * *

Eran cerca de tres de la tarde, la castaña estaba en medio del ensayo para el evento a beneficio, su rostro se tiño de rojo carmesí al ver que Mimi y Kouji la observaban desde las gradas, sin duda era vergonzoso para ella que la vieran con el uniforme de las porristas.

-¡Yagami!- dijo la capitana.- vamos una vez más con toda la coreografía, no podemos confiarnos porque te allá resultado dos veces la pirueta principal.

La castaña suspiro, ¿Por qué le daban la pirueta principal a ella?, ¡Oh sí!, su hermano, todo era por su causa, se alineo junto a las demás chica, para su desgracia estaba en el centro, por lo que no debía equivocarse ya que sería notorio.

_My First Kiss, comenzó a soñar en todo el gimnasio._

_La castaña junto con las demás porristas tenía la cabeza inclinada, al escuchar la música la alzaron de inmediato, en un perfecto movimiento rítmico, todas siguiendo el mismo compas._

_Las chicas pusieron su brazo derecho en forma de puño frente a su pecho, repitieron la acción con el izquierdo, alzaron ambos brazos hasta hacer sonar sus manos en un aplauso, se deslizaron suavemente a la derecha para luego hacer el signo característico de la escuela, una garra. Dejaron caer su rodilla derecha a la lona, mientras movían la parte superior de sus cuerpos al ritmo de la canción. Los chicos que se encontraban tras ellas comenzaron con su parte de la coreografía, las piruetas comenzaron tras las chicas, volteretas simples; las chicas que se encontraban en la delantera movían sus cabeza en el que parecía ser un solo movimiento, en esos momentos estaban de rodillas en la lona, de un salto todas estuvieron en pie, unas giraron a los costados dejando a Hikari y a la capitana en el centro, ambas dieron dos saltos invertidos para luego aterrizar sobre los brazos de dos de sus compañeros de equipo, quienes las levantaron dándoles el impulso para ellas adoptar sus brazos en forma de u y dejarse caer para ser atrapadas por los mismos. El volador principal tomo impulso saliendo entre Hikari y la capitana, dio un salto con doble giro, con un aterrizaje perfecto dando la espalda a las gradas, volteo, seguido por las demás porristas que llegaron a su lado dando saltos triples y dobles. Tras ellos una chica fue lanzada en una voltereta por los aires lo que dio pie a que ambos grupos se mezclaran en lo que fue un rio de acrobacias, saltos de todo los tipos, provenientes tanto de derecha a izquierda como de izquierda a derecha. El primer grupo se reunió nuevamente a mitad de la lona, siguiendo con el baile, las caderas de las porristas iban de un lado a otro mientras sus manos posaban en sus caderas, las caderas de las chicas comenzaron a menearse adelante y luego atrás seguidos por movimientos de brazos en forma de cruz, en un movimiento y siguiendo el ritmo de la música todas alzaron su brazos derecho en dirección al lado opuesto para luego repetir la acción a la inversa, pasos de hip hop comenzaron, mientras la castaña se distancia del grupo, siguiendo el ritmo de la música, sus compañeras de arrodillaron rodeándola mientras tres de los voladores principales se posicionaban junto a ella, la castaña giro y luego flexiono sus rodillas hasta tocar la lona, _le cerró un ojo a su amiga que la veía divertida,_ se puso de pie mientras los tres chicos sujetaban cuidadosamente su pierna derecha, estiro la izquierda mientras extendía sus brazos frente a su rostro, los tres voladores la alzaron en un rápido movimiento mientras Hikari giraba como si fuera una bailarina de ballet de una caja de música, mantuvo la postura por unos segundos para luego dejarse atrapar por sus compañeros, la castaña se unió a las demás en movimientos similares a los de la mitad de la coreografía con la excepción de que se realizaban gradualmente, tanto Hikari como la capitana, los iniciaban mientras eran terminados por el segundo grupo, junto al símbolo del colegio tres chicas tenían la postura final de la pirueta de Hikari, se dejaron caer todas en un movimiento, la bailarinas dieron paso nuevamente al segundo grupo que entro con nuevas piruetas, una vez más ambos grupos se unieron al centro de la lona siguiendo movimientos de hip hop, la capitana giro para dejarse caer de rodillas a la lona mientras las demás se agrupaban quedando todos con el signo de la garra de la escuela._

Los gritos de las chicas se unieron, con los de la entrenadora y los espectadores de las gradas, la coreografía en si era poderosa, la coordinación perfecta, cada movimiento, cada pirueta realizada con la mayor técnica.

La castaña corrió hasta donde su amiga.

-¿Y?-pregunto nerviosa.

-Maravilloso, ¡Dios!, te luciste, Kari, lo hiciste igual o mejor que cualquiera de las chicas que están en el equipo.- se acerco a ella y rodeo en un abrazo.- Estoy muy orgullosa de ti.

-Felicidades, Kari, creo que estas lista para el evento.- dijo Kouji quien hasta ese entonces no pronuncio palabra.- nos vemos mañana, Adiós Mimi.- el pelinegro se marcho dejando a ambas castaña sentadas en las gradas.

-¿Discutiste con él?- pregunto con tono de reproche.

-No, le explique cómo son las cosas, yo no puedo estar con él, no solo porque es mi mejor amigo, sino porque me gusta alguien más, no lo voy a ilusionar con una esperanza que realmente no existe.

-¿Te gusta alguien?-la menor asintió.- ¿Están saliendo?

-Algo así, estamos como en plan de novios.- sonrió.

-¿Por qué yo no sabía nada de esto?- cruzo ambos brazos sobre su pecho.

-Quería que todo fuera más oficial, es todo, eso y necesito tu ayuda, Taichi no va aceptar esto tan rápido, probablemente mis padres tampoco, bueno mi madre es posible que me apoye.

-¿Qué ocurre?, ¿Es un delincuente?

-¡No!, por ¡dios!, yo sinceramente no le veo problema, es mayor que yo.

-¿Cuánto?

-Unos años.- sonrió.

-¿Cuántos, Kari?

-Seis.

-¡¿QUÉ? Es decir que tiene 25 años, ¿Dónde lo conociste?

-En la clínica, es Takeru, Mimi.

-¿Se veían a escondidas desde que estabas en la clínica?

-¡No!, estaba enferma como se te ocurre, nos hicimos amigos y seguimos viéndonos, no estoy muy segura cuando comenzó a gustarme, a decir verdad, creo que siempre me gusto.

-¡Pero tiene 25 AÑOS!, ya tiene una carrera, sabe más de la vida y de relaciones amorosas que tú.

-Basta, se supone que debes ayudarme no criticarme, Takeru es un buen chico, es amable, simpático, responsable, inteligente y me quiere, ¿Qué más puedo pedir?

-Que sea acorde a tu edad, por ejemplo.

-Basta, en serio, ¿me vas apoyar o no?, soy feliz con él, ¿Eso no cuenta en todo el asunto de la diferencia de edad?

-¿No ha intentado propasarse?

-No, sabes que no estaría con él si fuera así.

-De acuerdo tienes mi apoyo, pero solo Dios sabe lo que me cuesta aceptar una situación así.

-A él también le cuesta, piensa igual que tú, pero que se puede hacer, Mimi, él me gusta y yo a él, ¿Quién invento una edad adecuada? La misma sociedad, no me extrañaría que lo hiciera alguien que no fue correspondido por esa persona de mayor o menor edad.

-Ya dije que tenías mi apoyo, no me des sermones filosóficos por favor.

-Ok, ¿Me ayudaras con Taichi?

-Sí, pero ¿Qué hago exactamente con él?

-Fácil, ayúdalo a razonar, porque se irá en contra de Takeru sin siquiera conocerlo bien.

-Hecho, pero antes quiero una comida contigo y él, daré mi opinión, sabes que soy muy acertada con mis críticas.

-Hecho.

* * *

Después de su charla con Mimi, se dirigió a los camarines a cambiarse, ya que se vería con Takeru, guardo el uniforme cuidadosamente en su gran bolso, para luego ponerse el uniforme y sobre este un abrigo gris un tanto ceñido a su cuerpo, se vio al espejo y sonrió, el clima estaba más frio de lo normal por lo que se puso un gorro y guantes.

Al salir del metro camino unas calles, antes de lograr divisar la clínica, al entrar no vio al rubio en la sala de espera por lo que decidió tomar asiento, sus auriculares tenían la música al máximo, cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por la canción que en esta ocasión si era rock. Abrió repentinamente sus ojos al sentir que alguien tomaba su hombro.

-Ken, Hola, me asustaste.

-Lo siento, es solo que te hable pero no respondías.

-Estaba escuchando música 'muy alto'.-rio.

-Takeru ya está por venir, fue a recoger sus cosas, ¿Cómo estuvo tu día?

-Bien, tuve ensayo con las porristas por el evento a beneficio, fue una de las cosas más importantes que hice antes de venir aquí, ¿atendiste muchos pacientes locos?

-Ehm… no, pero varios con pequeños traumas por accidentes.

- Ichijouji, no sabía que tenias amigas que aun eran menores de edad.- expreso la rubia con tono de burla al ver el rostro pálido del peliazul.- Pequeña sabias que él es mayor que tú no es cierto, ¿Qué edad tienes?

-Primero no soy pequeña, segundo no la conozco por lo que no debería tratarme de tú, ya que en ningún momento la he tuteado señora.- dijo la castaña sin darle mucha importancia al ceño fruncido de la rubia.- sobre mi edad, no le doy información personal a extraños.

-¡Oh! Eres una enana atrevida, ¿Cómo te atreves a llamarme señora?- chillo Catalina captando la atención de las enfermeras.

-Es la forma en la que se debe referir a los mayores, estoy siendo educada, ¿supongo que Ud. Sabe el significado de esa palabra?- sonrió.

-Basta, Catalina, ve a trabajar, se supone que viniste a eso.

-Me iré cuando quiera.- chillo, tomo el brazo de la castaña y la levanto de un tirón.- mira pequeña estúpida, a mi me respetas soy doctora, no una cualquiera.

-El respeto se gana no se exige, ¿Cómo puedo respetar a alguien que no sé respeta así misma?, se da cuenta que está armando una escena.

-Catalina suéltala.- se escucho una voz tras ambas chicas.- ¿Qué rayos te ocurre?, ¿Kari estas bien?- el rubio tomo a la castaña y la atrajo hacia si en un abrazo.- No te le vuelvas a acercar.

-¡Por Dios!, ¿esa es la chica que se supone es mejor que yo?- rio.- te volviste un pedófilo Takaishi, aun está en la escuela, ya veremos cuanto duran.- la rubia se dirigió a paso rápido al pasillo principal mezclándose con el personal.

-¿Quién era la loca?- pregunto una divertida castaña.

-Mi ex, ¿Recuerdas que te hable de ella?- la castaña asintió.- bueno pidió el traslado aquí, ¿No estás enfadada por encontrarte con ella?

-Si fue transferida aquí, en algún punto debíamos cruzarnos, así que no, sin mencionar que no tengo motivos para enfadarme.- se acerco al rubio para darle un tierno y fugaz beso.

-¡Cof! No me ignoren.- dijo divertido el peliazul.- Kari se defendió muy bien, le dijo señora.- una carcajada escapo de su boca.- si hubiese tenido una cámara cerca podría haber inmortalizado su expresión.

-Con esa fotografía curarías a muchas personas.- rio el rubio.- Kari, vamos sí, no queremos cruzarnos nuevamente con la loca.

-Adiós, Ken.- se despidió la ojirubí.

El rubio y la castaña caminaban por la calle bebiendo café, mientras se contaban sobre su día.

-¿Entonces hablaste con Mimi?, ¿Qué te dijo?

-Pues está contenta que no seas un delincuente.- rio al ver el rostro del rubio.- larga historia, está de nuestro lado, ella nos ayudara a calmar a Taichi y con Taichi calmado será más fácil llevar la reacción de Papá.

-Genial, ¿Por qué creyó que era un delincuente?

-Fue por como empecé la conversación, fue mi culpa, como sea, ¿Cómo estuvo tu día?

-Bien hasta que me tope con la bruja de Catalina, luego de nuevo estuvo bien hasta que vi a la bruja jalando a mi novia.

-¿Tu novia?, ¿desde cuándo somos novios?, no me había enterado.- rio.

-Desde la semana pasada.

-Eso fue un me gustas no un quieres ser mi novia, pero tiene solución, ¿quieres ser mi novio?

-No.

-¿Qué?

-Yo soy quien debe preguntar eso, ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

-Sí, eres adorable.- sonrió, para luego colgarse del cuello de 'su novio', junto sus frentes para luego besar tiernamente al rubio, no tardaron mucho en profundizar el beso, al separarse la castaña estaba algo sonrojada.

-Me encanta verte sonrojada.- rio, mientras le daba un beso fugaz.- ¿Cuándo será la comida con Mimi?

-¿Cuándo tienes tiempo?

-El fin de semana, rayos, ya no queda nada para el fin de semana.

-Tranquilo, será buena.

* * *

La castaña arreglaba su cabello que caía en cascada a ambos lados de su rostro, su gorro era gris perla, no llevaba mucho maquillaje, pero si lo suficiente para sentirse satisfecha con su apariencia, sus calzas eran grises, llevaba una camiseta larga que llegaba un poco más debajo de sus cintura de color violeta, sobre esta un abrigo negro corto que dejaba ver su camiseta, unas botas marrón que llegaban unos cuantos centímetros más arriba de su tobillo, tenían pequeños broches.

Él día de la comida con Mimi llego, estaba ansiosa, tenía confianza que todo saldría bien, aun así algo le decía, que ocurriría algo que la sorprendería, solo no sabía si la sorpresa seria grata o no, dejo de pensar en ello, al sentir que tocaban la puerta, tomo su bolso, dirigiéndose a paso rápido.

-Hola.- sonrió.

-Hola.- en un beso atrapo los rosas y suaves labios de la ojirubí, se sentía tan bien, que por besarla lo que le quedaba de vida estaba dispuesto a enfrentarse a los padres de la castaña, al romper el beso, deslizo sus dedos por las mejillas hasta llegar a las cascadas de cabello que rodeaban su rostro.- te ves hermosa.

-¿Seguro?, ¿no es muy casual?

-Es perfecto.- sonrió.- vamos.

* * *

La hora acordaba llego, la ojimiel estaba enfadada pues 'los interesados' aun no llegaban, poso su mirada en el chico que estaba a su lado, la verdad no tenía el valor de enfrentarse a su mejor amiga y el que tal vez sería el motivo de cada uno de los errores que cometería, sabía lo que había prometido pero ¿realmente no podía ser feliz con alguien de su edad?, no importaba realmente, la conocía bien, y por alguna razón que desconocía siempre que veía a una pareja sabía si durarían o no, esperaba que al verlos tener el presentimiento que no durarían.

-Están un tanto retrasados.- dijo el rubio tratando de romper el silencio.

-Tal vez se arrepintieron, o tal vez terminaron y no vinieron porque no hay caso de hablar de algo que ya no existe.

-¿Por qué aceptaste si no estás de acuerdo?- la miro directo a los ojos intentando así comprender el porqué.

-No pude negarme realmente, por eso estoy aquí, pero sinceramente no quiero que la relación de Kari con ese doctor funcione, ella es demasiado joven, él tiene demasiada experiencia, no va resultar.

-¿Cómo estás tan segura?- hizo una pausa.- ¿Crees que la va a forzar a…?

-Sí, aunque quizás no lo haga directamente, pero tiene 25 está acostumbrado a otro tipo de relaciones, Kari no, es una niña con cuerpo de adulto, después de todo solo tiene 18.

La puerta del restaurant sonó, el rubio volteo a ver, su rostro se puso pálido como una hoja de papel, sus ojos se abrieron al punto de casi salir de sus orbitas, estaba soñando, no podía ser verdad lo que veía, no podía ser su hermano menor… ¡Dios! Sí era su hermano menor, respiro dificultosamente, ¿Por qué rayos no le conto que salía con…Kari?, era como un mal chiste.

La castaña observo a la joven pareja dirigirse a ellos, el momento había llegado, unos minutos juntos a ellos y sabría que tanto durarían.

-Takeru.- pronuncio exaltado el músico.- ¿Tú y Kari?- su rostro se puso más blanco de lo que estaba.

-Yamato…- el rubio lo miro incrédulo.- ¿Tú eres el novio de Mimi?

-¿Uds. Se conocen?- preguntaron ambas castañas a una voz, para luego observarse la una a la otra con una denotada confusión en sus expresiones.

-Somos hermanos.- dijo el músico.

¡Mierda!, eso sí que era incomodo, ¿A quién apoyaba? ¿A su hermano o a su novia?, quería que la tierra lo tragara.

-¡Oh!- exclamo la menor.- creo que deberíamos hablar de esto primero.

-¿Ella es la chica de la tienda de esencias?- pregunto aun aturdido el menor, el mayor solo asintió.- ya veo, creo que deberíamos hablar más seguido.- sonrió.

-Mimi.- la ojirubí poso su mirada en la de su amiga.- ¿Cómo es que no sabias esto? Porque, bueno tu llevas más tiempo con Yamato.

-Nunca creí que fuera el mismo doctor, de acuerdo.- se defendió.- existen muchos doctores, y Takeru es un nombre lindo y no sé, simplemente no sé me paso en la mente, ¿Cómo es que tú no lo sabías? No se supone que antes de ser 'novios' eran amigos.

-Creo… que tenemos una enorme falta de comunicación aquí.- dijo la ojirubí mientras comenzaba a reír.- sabia que algo ocurriría, pero no paso por mi mente que sería algo como esto.- rio nuevamente.- Anda, Mimi, siempre quisiste que fuéramos parientes, 'somos quasi-familia'.- sonrió.

-Buen punto.- dijo el menor mientras besaba la mejilla de su novia.- Ustedes saben como nosotros empezamos a ser novios, pero nosotros no, así que deberíamos comenzar por ahí.

La ojimiel y el rubio se miraron unos segundos, tenían razón, ellos sabían todo de la pareja que tenían en frente, pero ellos no sabían nada.

-Yo les contare.- dijo el músico.- Bueno creo que ambos saben que nos conocimos cuando huía de un grupo de fans, después de ser rescatado por Mimi, la lleve por un café, al día siguiente no deje de pensar en ella, en lo hermosa que era.- se volteo a ver a la castaña que tenía a su lado y tomo su mano.- por lo que volví a la tienda una y otra vez, no sé en qué minuto paso realmente solo sé que me enamore de ella, pensé en como seria la forma más tierna de decírselo pero no se me ocurrió ninguna, un día fuimos a un café cerca de la playa, al salir, Mimi, quiso ver el mar más de cerca por lo que caminamos por la arena, permanecimos un rato sentados, escuchando las olas del mar desvanecerse al llegar a la orilla, fue cuando vi una varilla de madera, me levante y escribí quieres ser mi novia en la arena.- desvió su mirada a su hermano y luego a la castaña menor.- cursi lo sé, pero debía hacerle entender que iba en serio, bueno ahora estamos aquí.

-Es una linda historia.- sonrió la menor, mientras se sacaba el abrigo.- algo muy digno de una película.

-No quiero ni pensar que habrías hecho si te hubieses tomado más tiempo.- rio el ojiazul.

-De acuerdo, basta de esto, estamos aquí por otro asunto, quieren mi apoyo con Taichi, lo tienen de forma parcial, es lo más que puedo dar, lo siento Kari, se que te dije que te apoyaría por completo, pero, no puedo ser inconsecuente he dicho desde siempre que detesto lo que ustedes tienen.

-Genial.- musito la menor.- es lo mismo de siempre, cada vez que un problema surge simplemente te distancias y apoyas a ambos lados, ni siquiera eres neutra.

-Kari…

-Te conozco desde hace años, debí suponer que harías algo como esto.

-Calma las dos.- el músico levanto una servilleta para llamar la atención de ambas que no dejaban de mirarse.- Yo los apoyo, es decir, he visto a mi hermano feliz desde que tú apareciste en su vida, eres algo bueno para él, por lo que sí tú hermano y familia necesitan fiarse que, Takeru, es buena persona, yo hablare con ellos.

-Hermano, gracias.- sonrió el menor.

La menor fijo nuevamente la mirada en la de su amiga, una vez hecho el contacto visual giro la cabeza, dándole a indicar que debían hablar solas, la ojirubí se levanto sin decir más, mientras la mayor hacia lo mismo, Kari entro al baño y espero que su amiga hiciera lo mismo.

-¿Qué viste de malo en nosotros que no nos quieres apoyar?

Era oficial la ojirubí estaba entrando en desesperación, pues sabía que Mimi, era bastante intuitiva en los asuntos de parejas, si ella decía que no tenían futuro, era la verdad, casi como una ley imperativa.

-Será difícil, Kari, esto ya no es un problema de que ni tu padre ni Taichi puedan entender que eres lo suficientemente grande como para tener novio, van a tener que pasar por mucho para permanecer juntos, habrá personas que intentaran distanciarlos.

-Siempre hay personas en medio… _Catalina, su padre, Taichi._

Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, de acuerdo, ella sería un obstáculo ¿Y?, no le tenía miedo, confiaba en Takeru, su padre y Taichi siempre hacían de obstáculo cuando un chico se le acercaba no era algo nuevo.

-¿Segura que continuaras con él?

-No existe ningún motivo para no hacerlo.- la mayor la miro incrédula.- escuche lo que dijiste, pero recuerdas que cuando estaba con Willis dijiste que ni siquiera alcanzaríamos a ser novios porque se iría antes, y se quedo casi tres años, o tu insistencia en que Kouji y yo teníamos algo, cosa que nunca ocurrió, el destino ya está escrito y sí estoy con Takeru es porque él es parte de mi destino.

-Como quieras, pero yo te lo advertí.

-Solo promete que cuando te necesite estarás para mi.- estiro su dedo meñique en dirección a la de la castaña mayor, esta lo estrecho con el suyo.

-Promesa.- dijo al soltar en un movimiento sus meñiques.

Salieron como si nada del baño, en dirección a la mesa, donde ambos rubios parecían animados, se sentaron en silencio en sus respectivos asientos, los rubios las observaron unos instantes.

-¿Todo bien?- pregunto el menor.

-Todo bien.- respondió la mayor.

* * *

El evento a beneficio ya había llegado, estaban a minutos de que todo empezara, Takeru, Mimi y Yamato estaban en las gradas esperando que el director abriera con el común discurso.

Como cualquier discurso, fue un tanto conmovedor y un tanto latoso, pues lo extendió demasiado, razón, todos creían que lo hizo para permanecer más tiempo como el centro de atención.

Las luces del gimnasio cambiaron, mientras en la pantalla gigante se mostraban imágenes del que era la estrella en ese momento, Taichi, sus mejores movimientos dentro del Barcelona, sus inicios en la escuela, y algunas fotografías familiares, mostrando al motivo del evento, Kenshin.

La música invadió todo, 'We are Young – 30H!3'

El público comenzó a vitorear esperando la aparición de la estrella del futbol, pero nadie aparecía…

* * *

-¿Qué hace esa enana aquí?- dijo una irritada rubia.

-Espera, Catalina, ¿le estás diciendo enana a mi hermana?- el moreno se acerco a la rubia que parecía sorprendida.- escucha bien esto, nadie trata de esa forma a mi hermanita.

-Taichi, déjala su existencia no es tan importante como ella cree, debemos salir, nos esperan.

-Dijiste que yo también iría.- bufo la rubia.

-Olvídalo, tu echarías a perder el evento.- bromeo la castaña.- además que tiene que hacer una doctora en un evento estúpido, porque eso fue lo que dijiste antes de que llegara Taichi.- rodo los ojos.

-¿Dijiste eso?, con mayor razón no saldrás, tranquila no esforzare mi rodilla, Kari vamos.

Ambos castaños salieron, recibiendo una ovación, Taichi llevaba unos jeans gastados junto con una camisa blanca un tanto abierta, dando a mostrar su escultural cuerpo, mientras la castaña vestía el uniforme de las porristas, una pequeña mini falta con variadas aberturas para así facilitar las piruetas, un top que cubría su área superior, dejando al descubierto su abdomen, todo el conjunto era verde; ambos saludaron alegres a los espectadores.

-¿Por qué te llamo enana, Catalina, que le dijiste?

-Nada, ¿Qué rayos hace ella aquí?

-Es mi doctora y tal vez tu próxima cuñada, aunque aun no es nada seguro.

-Genial, sé que estas enfadado porque Mimi tiene novio, pero tenias que buscar a la primera rubia del camino y hacerla tu doctora personal.

-¿De dónde la conoces?

-La clínica, tampoco fue educada en aquel momento.- el moreno la miro dudoso.- hablaremos después, ahora sonríe que nos están fotografiando.

Los morenos posaron naturalmente, ya estaban acostumbrados, Taichi solía llevar a cada evento importante a Kari, por lo que no era tímida con los camarógrafos y ese tipo de cosas.

El animador dio el anuncio de que las porristas se encargarían de animar a todos. Kari dejo a Taichi en la primera fila, para luego reunirse con el equipo.

_La música comenzó a sonar, mientras las luces se centraban en ellos. En un movimiento alzaron sus cabezas viendo al público._

_Las chicas pusieron su brazo derecho en forma de puño frente a su pecho, repitieron la acción con el izquierdo, alzaron ambos brazos hasta hacer sonar sus manos en un aplauso, se deslizaron suavemente a la derecha para luego hacer el signo característico de la escuela, una garra. Dejaron caer su rodilla derecha a la lona, mientras movían la parte superior de sus cuerpos al ritmo de la canción. Los chicos que se encontraban tras ellas comenzaron con su parte de la coreografía, las piruetas comenzaron tras las chicas, volteretas simples; las chicas que se encontraban en la delantera movían sus cabezas en el que parecía ser un solo movimiento, en esos momentos estaban de rodillas en la lona, de un salto todas estuvieron en pie, unas giraron a los costados dejando a Hikari y a la capitana en el centro, ambas dieron dos saltos invertidos para luego aterrizar sobre los brazos de dos de sus compañeros de equipo, quienes las levantaron dándoles el impulso para ellas adoptar sus brazos en forma de u y dejarse caer para ser atrapadas por los mismos. El volador principal tomo impulso saliendo entre Hikari y la capitana, dio un salto con doble giro, con un aterrizaje perfecto dando la espalda a las gradas, volteo, seguido por las demás porristas que llegaron a su lado dando saltos triples y dobles. Tras ellos una chica fue lanzada en una voltereta por los aires lo que dio pie a que ambos grupos se mezclaran en lo que fue un rio de acrobacias, saltos de todo los tipos, provenientes tanto de derecha a izquierda como de izquierda a derecha. El primer grupo se reunió nuevamente a mitad de la lona, siguiendo con el baile, las caderas de las porristas iban de un lado a otro mientras sus manos posaban en sus caderas, las caderas de las chicas comenzaron a menearse adelante y luego atrás seguidos por movimientos de brazos en forma de cruz, en un movimiento y siguiendo el ritmo de la música todas alzaron su brazos derecho en dirección al lado opuesto para luego repetir la acción a la inversa, pasos de hip hop comenzaron, mientras la castaña se distancia del grupo, siguiendo el ritmo de la música, sus compañeras de arrodillaron rodeándola mientras tres de los voladores principales se posicionaban junto a ella, la castaña giro y luego flexiono sus rodillas hasta tocar la lona, _le sonrió a su novio que la veía completamente embelesado,_ se puso de pie mientras los tres chicos sujetaban cuidadosamente su pierna derecha, estiro la izquierda mientras extendía sus brazos frente a su rostro, los tres voladores la alzaron en un rápido movimiento mientras Hikari giraba como si fuera una bailarina de ballet de una caja de música, mantuvo la postura por unos segundos para luego dejarse atrapar por sus compañeros, la castaña se unió a las demás en movimientos simples con la excepción de que se realizaban gradualmente, tanto Hikari como la capitana, los iniciaban mientras eran terminados por el segundo grupo; junto al símbolo del colegio tres chicas tenían la postura final de la pirueta de Hikari, se dejaron caer todas en un movimiento, la bailarinas dieron paso nuevamente al segundo grupo que entro con nuevas piruetas, una vez más ambos grupos se unieron al centro de la lona siguiendo movimientos de hip hop, la capitana giro para dejarse caer de rodillas a la lona, los demás se agrupaban quedando todos con el signo de la garra de la escuela._

Los espectadores aplaudieron a los integrantes del equipo, mientras la castaña le sonreía a su hermano quien la veía con orgullo, no resistió, corrió hasta él, Taichi no tardo mucho en rodearla en sus brazos para luego levantarla del suelo, la llevo hasta el centro del gimnasio donde se encontraba el resto del equipo, al situarse justo en medio, tomo firme ambos brazos de su hermana y la sentó en sus hombros.

-¡Hey!- dijo la menor que comenzaba a reír.- hace mucho que no hacías algo como esto.

-Estoy orgulloso de ti, lo hiciste increíble, anda saluda a tu público.

* * *

La furia corría por su sangre, como se habían atrevido a dejarla a un lado, se suponía que tenia bien domado al futbolista, pero aparentemente no sacaría nada si tomaba rivalidad en contra de su hermanita, debía hacerle creer a la enana que era amable, que podían ser amigas, luego le quitaría a su novio y la enana podía salir a pasear con su querido hermano.

El muy estúpido de su ex no le quitaba los ojos de encima a esa niñita, no importaba, se encargaría de hacerle entender a esa mocosa que ella no podría satisfacer las necesidades del rubio.

-Tu novia realmente se lucio, casi salgo del brazo de tu cuñado.

-¿De qué hablas?- pregunto el rubio.

-Soy la doctora personal de Taichi Yagami.- sonrió.- impresionado, créeme no más que todo el resto del mundo, claro que tu novia se encargo de que no saliera, es bastante celosa cuando se trata de su hermano.

-¿Qué le dijiste a Taichi?- el tono de voz del rubio denotaba los nervios que en esos momentos salían por sus poros.

-Nada, tranquilo aun no le he contado que su hermanita es novia de un pedófilo, pero si tú sigues actuando tan indiferente conmigo me veré en la obligación de contarle todo, por el bien de la pequeña Hikari.

-Eres una bruja, ¿Qué quieres de mí?

-Todo, yo te quiero a ti devuelta, te quiero conmigo.

-Eso es imposible, yo no te quiero, quiero a Kari somos novios, que te hace pensar que la dejare por ti, no vales la pena.

-Vamos sabes que su relación no durara, Taichi al enterarse te romperá la cara y te alejara de ella, algo que por lo demás es lo correcto, tú mereces a alguien a tu altura, y Hikari a alguien de su edad.

-No permitiré que me alejen de ella y no planeo volver contigo.

-Antes de darme una respuesta definitiva, piénsalo, uno nunca sabe lo que puede ocurrir.- la rubia se mezclo con la multitud impidiéndole así al rubio replicar.

-¿Esa era Catalina?- pregunto el mayor.

-Sí, es la doctora personal de Taichi.

-¡CRAP!, eso no me lo esperaba… creo que nos tomara más que un lindo discurso sobre lo genial que eres, con ella cerca todo se complicara.

-Crees que no lo sé, ¡esa bruja!, me está amenazando con contarle todo a Taichi, si ella le comenta lo mío con Kari antes que nosotros no quiero ni pensar lo que ocurrirá.

-No tendrán futuro.- comento la ojimiel.- eso ocurrirá, Taichi esta embobado por esa rubia, si ella le dice que los elefantes son rosados y vuelan probablemente lo crea, la única que le puede hacer peso es Kari, pero tratándose de Kari todo esto, será más difícil, Taichi siempre ha sido sobreprotector, la cela de todo y de todos.

-¡Ahhhh!, ¿Por qué tenía que aparecer Catalina?- chillo el menor.

-Tal vez sea una señal o una prueba, tal vez ambas.

-Mimi, no pongas más nervioso al enano de lo que ya está.

La castaña solo se encogió de hombros por aquel comentario, un cosquilleo recorrió su pierna, era su celular, un mensaje de Kari.

_Estaré con mi hermano, no quiero dejarlo solo con su 'Doctora personal', dile a Takeru que cuando logre perder a la rubia iremos con ustedes._

-Kari está con Taichi, no quiere dejarlo solo con la rubia, dice que cuando logre desorientarla vendrán aquí.

* * *

Las actividades a beneficio se realizaban tanto como dentro como fuera del gimnasio, hasta el momento se había recaudado más dinero que el año anterior lo que en sí era un gran merito, sin duda era por la presencia de Taichi.

-Hermano, es necesario que tu doctora nos acompañe a todos lados, es decir, se supone que debe tratarte si tienes dolor, pero no lo tienes o ya estarías quejándote.

-Kari.- dijo la rubia en un tono dulce notablemente fingido.- se que comenzamos con el pie izquierdo, pero anda, dejemos las diferencias atrás, ambas tenemos cosas en común, una de ellas es que yo también fui porrista…

-¿Y la otra?- pregunto curioso el moreno.

-La otra es que ambas te adoramos.

_La otra es Takeru_.

-Eso no es cierto, el amor que yo siento por Taichi es completamente diferente, porque es amor de hermanos y no creo que veas a Tai como un hermano ¿o me equivoco?

-Eres una niñita muy inteligente y perceptiva, ¿Qué edad tienes 15 años?

-Cierto que aun parece una bebé, pero no lamentablemente ya cumplió 18.- suspiro tristemente.

-Impresionante no representas a una chica de 18 años, pareces una niña de 15 años recién cumplidos.

La castaña fulmino con la mirada a la rubia que se vanagloriaba por sus comentarios.

-Iré por unos helados no se muevan.- anuncio el moreno, dejando así a ambas chicas a solas.

-Tranquila enana, aun no le he mencionado tu noviazgo con Takeru, seré buena si tú también lo eres, termina con él ahora y tu hermano nunca se enterara del asunto.

-¡No!, no te tengo miedo, no eres la primera arribista que Taichi conoce.

-Mírame enana, soy hermosa e inteligente, sin mencionar que le puedo dar miles de cosas a Takeru que tú jamás podrás darle, tú no sabes cuáles son sus gustos ni siquiera serás capaz de satisfacerlo como mujer, porque tú aun eres una niña, es cosa de verte, se cansara de ti, se digna y déjalo antes que eso suceda.

La ojirubí apretó su mano en un puño, tratando de no caer a su nivel, abrió la boca para contestarle…

-Listo, de chocolate para la princesa más hermosa de este mundo y de frutilla para la doctora más bella del lugar.- el moreno les sonrió a ambas, ajeno a todo lo dicho por ambas.

-Gracias.- respondieron a una voz, para luego intercambiar miradas que matarían a cualquiera.

* * *

La tarde casi había terminado, para desgracia de todos, Kari no logro deshacerse de Catalina, por lo que ahora todos estaban reunidos en el gimnasio en lo que sería el cierre del evento, un video de Kenshin, el video en si no tenia música, pues está se escucharía en vivo, una canción que a todos sus amigos identifico al enterarse de lo sucedido, Kouji y Kari eran los encargados de cantarla. Ambos se encontraban en el escenario, frente a sus micrófonos, el pelinegro dio el vamos al video.

_I don't know where I'm at_

_I'm standing at the back_

_And I'm tired of waiting_

_Waiting here in line, hoping that I'll find what I've been chasing._

El pelinegro comenzó con la primera estrofa, las imágenes mostraban a Taichi y Kari sentados en la playa viendo el mar, nuevas imágenes aparecieron, la castaña y Kouji buscando en diferentes playas a Kenshin, la madre de Ken gritando su nombre en la orilla esperando obtener una respuesta.

_I shot for the sky_

_I'm stuck on the ground_

_So why do I try, I know I'm going to fall down_

_I thought I could fly, so why did I drown? _

_Never know why it's coming down, down, down._

Hikari y Kouji cantaron a una voz aquel verso, las imágenes nuevamente cambiaban, su madre entrando al mar sin dejar de ver esa masa azul que arrastro a su hijo, Taichi y Mimi en una lancha de búsqueda, la castaña sostenía la mano del moreno mientras este la rodeaba con sus brazos.

_Not ready to let go_

_Cause then I'd never know_

_That I could be missing_

_I'm missing way too much_

_So when do I give up what I've been wishing for_

La castaña canto sola esta estrofa, siendo acompañada por Kouji solo en algunos versos, las imágenes era basada en ellos, Kari y Kouji abrazando a Ken al punto de pelearse para estar más tiempo con él, contrastándolas con una castaña y un pelinegro abrazados llorando, en aquella zona rocosa tan cruel como el mismo mar; ambos cerca del mar, Kouji permaneciendo sentado, mientras Kari estaba de rodillas, rezando por un milagro.

_I shot for the sky_

_I'm stuck on the ground_

_So why do I try, I know I'm going to fall down_

_I thought I could fly, so why did I drown?_

_Never know why it's coming down, down, down._

_Oh I'm going down, down, down_

_Can't find another way around_

_And I don't want to hear the sound, of losing of what I_

_Never found._

Las dos voces se unieron en esta nueva estrofa, pareciendo ser solo una. Imágenes de Takumi llenaron la pantalla, llorando cerca del lugar donde estuvo Ken por última vez, seguidas por las de Taichi y Mimi hablando con los guarda costas, las últimas imágenes, acordes con los tres últimos versos, mostraban a Kari con el tobillo vendado y una muletas, sentada sobre una roca junto a Kouji, la castaña y el pelinegro se levantaban, la menor giro su vista al mar para luego caer de rodillas en la arena mientras los sollozos escapaban de sus labios, el ojiazul arrodillándose y tomando a Kari en sus brazos, como si fuera una niña pequeña.

_I shot for the sky_

_I'm stuck on the ground_

_So why do I try, I know I'm going to fall down_

_I thought I could fly, so why did I drown?_

_I never know why it's coming down, down, down._

_I shot for the sky_

_I'm stuck on the ground_

_So why do I try, I know I'm going to fall down_

_I thought I could fly, so why did I drown?_

_I'm going down, down, down_

Por fin la estrofa final se dejo escuchar, esta al igual que la anterior fue un dúo entre ambos amigos, las imágenes al igual que todas las mostradas durante el video eran lejanas, imágenes que fueron captadas por curiosos y fans del futbolista, después de todo la muerte de Ken, había sido noticia durante todo el periodo de búsqueda.

Familiares y amigos se hacían presente en la pantalla, mostrando cuan bello había sido la ceremonia en memoria de Ken, lo último que se vio antes de que la pantalla se apagara y la canción terminara, era a Mimi y Taichi abrazados alejándose de la inscripción de roca, mientras por otro lado Hikari y Kouji tomados de la mano observando con detenimiento las fotografías que en ella se encontraban.

Las luces volvieron al gimnasio, así como también los aplausos, Kari se volteo hasta quedar frente a al pelinegro, este acaricio su rostro para luego rodearla en un abrazo que fue completamente correspondido.

-Lo extraño tanto, Kari, que a veces creo que está vivo en algún lugar.

-También he pensado eso, y la verdad es que preferiría tenerlo lejos a que este bajo el mar.

-Te extraño, se que estas con alguien más y lo entiendo, yo no te seré un obstáculo para ser feliz, solo no dejemos de ser amigos.

-Nunca dejaremos de ser amigos, porque Ken fue quien nos unió.

* * *

Había sido un día largo, uno que la ojirubí no pudo disfrutar con Takeru, ya que Catalina intervino cada vez que se intentaba acercar, como si no fuera poco, su hermano no la dejaba ya que consideraba que el vestuario de porrista era demasiado revelador, bueno eso si era cierto, pero ella no tenía la culpa, no fue ella quien lo diseño, necesitaba dormir y pensar que haría, debía alejar a Catalina antes de que todo se complicara.

Puso su notebook en sus piernas, revisaría su facebook y luego dejaría que el mundo de los sueños se la llevara, '216 amigos', la castaña frunció el ceño, pero si ella tenía '217', alguien la había eliminado, gran cosa, siguió observando su perfil hasta llegar a los familiares, ¿Dónde rayos estaba Ken?, ¿Cómo podía desaparecer si ella y Kouji administraban esa pagina?, actualizo su perfil intentando así calmarse tal vez era un error, no sería la primera vez que le ocurría… pero nada cambio.

Sin pensarlo dos veces llamo a Kouji.

-¿Kari? ¿Por qué sigues despierta?

-Estaba viendo facebook y… la página de Kenshin desapareció.

-¿QUÉ?, Kari, es imposible nosotros administramos su página y yo no la he inhabilitado.

-Pues yo tampoco, no está, Kouji, ya la busque y no esta, nadie más aparte de nosotros sabia la contraseña, salvo…

-Kenshin, pero eso sería imposible ¿Cierto?

* * *

_**Continuara…**_

_**Gracias por lo Reviews (: me hacen feliz xdd! , espero que le allá gustado :B y comenten :B.**_


End file.
